When obsession leads to murder
by jade254
Summary: Booth and Brennan are in Florida investigating a murder and a deadly obsession from a fellow FBI agent spells trouble for Booth. Some BB Angst and fluff
1. chapter one

I do not own Bones.

This chapter may seem confusing but it will make sense in the end.

CHAPTER ONE.

Friday

Booth woke to the sound of the alarm clock buzzer echoing around the room. His head was pounding with the worst headache he had ever felt in his entire life. He was in unfamiliar surroundings, plain white walls, flowery curtains that were blocking out the sunshine that was just filtering through. His hand felt for the button to shut the alarm off and as he stretched across his hand suddenly touched skin that was not his own. "What! who?" he mumbled, squinting his eyes as he became more accustomed to the light. As he tried to sit up his hand touched something, it was warm and sticky and then quickly pulling his hand away he was shocked to discover it was blood. "What the hell!". Quite startled he jumped out from the bed backing away slightly. He pulled back the curtins letting the sunlight radiate the room and that was when he saw her on the bed. A young brunette woman who he vaguely recognised, her skin was completely white and her lips were blue she was wearing a thin camisole top with plain pants not that you could make out the color anymore as now they were stained with red blood. Booth immediatly checked for a pulse but with this amount of blood it looked like there was no hope and then he discovered his own feelings ran true there was no pulse. Booth grabbed his cell phone and quickly dialled but then he thought for a second how was he going to explain this how was he going to explain that he had just woken up next to a dead body.

R+R


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own fox.

Chapter 2

One week earlier

Temperance Brennan sat in her office. She had been compelled to get a chapter written for her new book but as she sat there in front of her computer she just didn't feel inspired to write anything. She yawned, now realising how tired she really was. The recent case she had been working on had been draining both mentally and physically so she decided to take a quick nap on her couch before getting back to some remains she had promised to get identified. She closed her eyes and was just starting to doze off when she was awakened by the sound of Booth calling for her. "Bones" came the familiar voice "Hey bones" Booth entered her office, hummy as he did so. He strolled towards the couch looking down on at the sleeping form of his partner. He gently shook her awake.

Brennan opened her eyes "What is it Booth?".

"We've got a case".

Brennan sat up rather hesitantly and Booth began explaining about the call he had recieved this morning "Apparently the remains were discovered by a couple of tourists, local police said that they could have been there for a while.

Brennan yawned again "Well Booth i'd love to help you out, but as you can see i'm here and the remains are like over a 1000 miles away".

Booth flashed a smile. He knew Brennan wasn't going to like what he was about to tell her "Yeah Bones you're right! the remains are a long way from home so think of it as a free vacation".

"What!"

"You better start packing we are off to sunny Florida".

Brennan stood up rather annoyed "No way Booth! I've just about got over the last case and i've got so much work to do with my book and these remains" she pointed to a box across the room.

Booth couldn't believe it, she was actually trying to get out of going when she was normally so up for getting out and helping to solve the murder and catch the bad guy kind of thing. "Look Bones I don't think you have a choice".

"Oh I have a choice alright" she stormed out of the office running straight into Cam.

"Dr Brennan" Cam could tell that Brennan did not look happy at all."So I guess this means Booth has given you the news".

"I've told Booth and now i'm telling you. I'm not going NO WAY!.

Saturday

Booth and Brennan exited Miami international airport and Booth went to sort out a rental car whilst Brennan called Angela who had demanded to let her know they had landed safe and sound. "Hey Ange, yeah we're fine, no Booth just has to sort out the car and then we're going to be driving to Key west. The hotel, yes its the Paradise drive hotel. I really don't how was I was ever talked into this,its like over 100 degrees down here".

"Bones over here" Booth called from the car.

"Look Ange I've got to go i'll call you tonight, yeah sure bye".

"You know Bones you should have worn something a little more, you know cooler". They hadn't been driving for more than 15 minutes and all she was doing was complaining about the heat.

"Well excuse me! but I wasn't the one wanting to come down here it was you and Cam who ganged up on me. She gulped some water down before tieing her hair up into a ponytail.

"You know Bones don't be so negative, this could be kind of be fun. We identify the remains, catch the bad guy and then we get to spend some time you know just hanging out".

Brennan rolled her eyes in disbelief "What do you mean hanging out?" she asked patiently waiting for Booth's response even though she was almost afraid of his answer.

"Well you know maybe experience a little nightlife, I heard there are some great resturants too".

Brennan was not sure about Booths idea of hanging out but she decided to just go with the flow and see what materialised.

"O.k Bones we have to drop by the local police department. I have to meet with an agent Louise Donovan she is from a local field office and she's going to be helping us out".

Arriving at their destination they were instantly met by a tall, slender woman, her blonde hair hung just below her shoulders "Hello you must be Agent Booth" she extended her hand introducing herself "Agent Donovan" she body checked him immediatley, wow he is rather handsome she thought to herself grinning. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw the brunette woman who accompanied him. Brennan got out of the car and joined Booth. Agent Donovan instantly looked Brennan up an down before giving her a small smile.

" Let me introduce you this is my partner Dr Temperance Brennan. Booth put his arm protectively around her shoulder.

Donovan reached out to shake her hand. "So you're the forensic anthropolgist. When they told me Booth would be bringing his partner I just assumed it was the male of the species so please forgive me".

Brennan looked over at Booth who was trying to conceal a laugh. "Well if we could just have whatever information you have on our victim and then I would like to get to the hotel for a cold shower before I start on the remains".

Booth tried to get his head around why she would want a shower then start feeling up some icky remains "Do you think maybe we should look at the remains first".

"Booth i'm hot sticky and I REALLY can't work like that do you have a problem with that?"

Booth put his hands up in defense "whoa bones I just thought... never mind we'll do it your way". Booth knew it was pointles to argue with her so he just turned his attention back to Donovan. "Can we just have the information".

She watched the bickering between the two of them. In her eyes they were like some old married couple and that was rather funny. "Yes, yes of course" she answered after severl moments and with that she disappeared into the building leaving them alone outside.

Brennan gave a nudge at Booth "She likes you".

Booth blushed slightly "Don't be silly Bones we don't even know each other".

"She was checking you out Booth admit it". Brennan didn't blame her. Booth he had the kind of physique any woman would love to contend with. Did I just think that about Booth!, my partner

Booth laughed "You really have an overactive imagination don't you?

Brennan shrugged "I don't know what that means".

"Well I only have eyes for one lucky lady" Booth admitted staring into the gorgeous eyes of his partner.

"And who would that be?".

Booth looked away "Now that would be telling wouldn't it.

Please R+R


	3. Chapter 3

No I don't own Bones. 

Chapter 3.

Agent Donovan handed them a missing persons report on a man by the name of Ryan Clarke.  
"His sister reported him missing just over month ago. We also found a car yards from where the body was found. I'll arrange for CSU to remove the car for analysis. Donovan smiled pushing her windswept blonde hair away from her eyes.

Booth nodded along with Brennan "We're going to check into the hotel then get out there to examine the remains. We shouldn't be more then two hours". Booth then gestured for Brennan to get in the car and they left leaving Donovan standing there with a gleeful look on her face.

As they pulled into the parking lot of the Paradise drive hotel. Booth grabbed their bags from the trunk "Why don't you go on ahead and start checking us in".

Brennan huffed "If I must!"

"Now you are just being scarcastic this is ceratinly going to be a vacation to remember"

Brennna scowled at him "Whatever gives you the idead this is a vacation we are here to solve a murder not take in the local scenery" and then made her way into the lobby.

"Whatever!" Booth snapped this is going to be the vacation from hell

As Brennan approached the front desk she was greeted by a smiling male face. "Can I help? came the soft voice" His eyes were suddenly fixated on her.

"As a matter of fact you can!" she spoke louder then usual trying to get his attention away from her and on his job role. Dr Temperance Brennan and Agent Seeley Booth, we are here to check into our rooms".

"Yes Of course! I'll just need to verify the details" He glanced toward the computer inputing the information. "Here we are you will be staying in room 206. He handed her the card key for the room.

"Excuse me!". Brennan was sure there had been some kind of mistake.

The young man sighed before answering her "Is there a problem?"

"Yes there is!" she announced rather annoyed "You have only given me one card key and there are two of us". She insisted he check again for her.

"I'm sorry Dr Brennan i'll look again but the computer is normally very accurate" He brought up the information again then shook his head "Nope, sorry you have only been allocated one room".

Brennan couldn't believe this "Could you check again?" this time with more persistance in her voice.

"I... He trailed off as he was interrupted by sound of a male voice behind Brennan.

"Whats going on Bones?" he put the bags down rubbing his aching shoulder. How long does she think she's going to be here for anyway he thought

Brennan explained about the room situation it seemed to be distressing her slightly "Apparently we have to share a room". She was clearly frustrated "I can't share a room Booth it just wouldn't be right". She turned back to the reception "Can I just pay for another room then please?".

"I'm sorry we are fully booked but if it helps there will be two seperate beds". He tried to stifle a laugh at that small piece of information.

Brennan backed down succumbing to the fact that this whole trip was starting out very badly. Here she was in Florida purely against her will and now she was stuck sharing a room with Booth What else could go wrong.

Booth tried to calm her "Its not the end of the world Bones" as he put his hand on the small of her back directing her toward the elevator.

The bellboy hurried over to take their bags and subsequently showed them to their rooms. Clicking his fingers awaiting a tip tht Brennan obviously didn't acknowledge leaving Booth the one to dig into his wallet.

Brennan was the first one to hit the bathroom to take a long cool shower. Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her she suddenly realised she hadn't brought in any clean clothes. "BOOTH!" she shouted "BOOTH!" she repeated his name again to no avail. She quickly exited the bathroom hoping to quickly grab some attire then run back in.

Booth hesitantly turned his head when he noticed her standing there in just a towel. "Don't worry Bones i'm not looking I promise". He smiled to himself thinking about what it would be like to see her without the towel. He hadn't remembered when these feelings toward Brennan as more then just a partner had started, but he knew that they were there and he couldn't just switch them off. The only problem was how would he convince her.

"Didn't you hear me calling" She said whilst she pulled on some casual pants and a tank top.

"No sorry bones" then all he felt was a strong grip on his arm as she began pulling him out of the room hoping no-one had disturbed her crime scene.

Booth didn't have time to react "Hey what about me? don't I get a shower?"

"Sorry Booth no time"

The remains had been discovered at a local beauty spot used by hundreds of people everyday. Booth had called Donovan on the way so she could meet up with them.

Brennan grabbed her bag and made her way over to the remains and she quickly got to work. Definatley male, caucasian, looks to be mid to late thirties".

Booth interrupted "Cause of death please?" He hated to interrupt her whn she was so immersed in her work but he was not really into the science part all he cared about was finding the killer.

"The victim was stabbed, evidence of a deep penetrative wound to the heart by the left of the right ventricle, death would have been instananeous".

Agent Donovan sauntered over to where Booth wa standing. As soon as she saw the remains she put her hands over her mouth resisting the urge to gag but the the feeling of nausea was overwhelming. She could never understand how Brennan could be in this field of work.

"Maybe you should wait in the car?" Booth suggested seeing how pale she had become.

"I'm fine agent Booth". She directed her questioning back to Brennan. Can you tell how long he's been out here?".

"I would say at this level of decomposition at least three weeks but i'll need to collect some soil samples and get them sent back to the Jeffersonian for proper analysis".

Booth examined the area "You know the way the soil has been disturbed her it could be likely the remains were dug up, perhaps by a dog".

Brennan had to agree "Its possible they would been discovered a lot sooner seeing as this is such a high traffic area". She stood up "I will get the remains sent back to the Jeffersonian asap. Hopefully Angela can give us a positive ID".

"Once you get the ID we then can see if the car we found belonged to the victim". Donovan said a moment later.  
As they cleared from the scene Donovan approached Booth "How about a drink tonight? I know a really great bar".

Brennan beckoned Booth to follow but he motioned for her to go ahead without him. He turned back to Donovan "You asking me out?.

She slowly inched closer to him "Are you accepting?" Her sultry smile giving Booth a tingly feeling.

"Agent Donovan"...

"Please call me Louise".

"Alright Louise I would love to have a drink "We'll see you at say 7 here is my cellphone number" he handed he the paper in which he jotted the number down call me to let me know where us to meet o.k".

Agent Donovan watched as Booth ran after Brennan. Great Booth was going to be bringing Dr Brennan why? what was so special about her? why doesn't he notice me She wrung her hands together digging her nails into her skin finally drawing blood.


	4. Chapter 4

Be aware that i'm setting this before Woman in the sand as Booth would have already seen her all dressed up. 

Chapter 4.

As they made made their way back to the hotel Booth headed straight for the shower since he hadn't been given the opportunity earlier. Brennan called Zach to inform him about the body that she had arranged to be transferred back to the Jeffersonian. "and Zach I need Hodgins to get me an exact time of death, oh and tell Ange i'd like a positive ID asap" just then she heard a click and Angela's voice on the line.

"Hey Sweetie! how are things down there?"

"Well if you mean about the dead body, possible killer, the damn mosquitoes, and the fact that I have to share a hotel room with Booth i'd say everything is just terrific!"

Angela could tell from the tone of her voice she wasn't enjoying heself one bit. The idea of her having to share a room with Booth though was a whole different ballgame and she couldn't resist a wooing sound down the phone. "sharing a room with Booth tell me more" she giggled excitedly.

Brennan knew exactly what Angela was thinking as she couldn't help giving her own opinion when it came to her and Booth "Ange, nothing is going on absolutley nothing! making it sound very clear. The hotel just made a mistake and there are SEPERATE beds". she decided to emphasize on the seperate bed part just so Angela didn't get any more silly ideas in that head of hers. She then heard the bathroom door creak open so she hastily said her goodbye and then hung up leaving Angela to form her own fantasies in her head.

Booth stepped into the room wearing only a a pair of black pants "Everything sorted?"

Brennan nodded. She was rather taken back as he stood there right before her eyes. She had never seen Booth revealing that much flesh before, and as much as she wanted to deny it she couldn't help but notice his perfectly toned six pack and she liked it. _How_ _could I possibly be thinking these thoughts_ "I should have some more information by tomorrow" She quickly announced as she felt her face turn the slight tinge of red.

Booth pulled on a white shirt "Good because tonight we are going out".

Brennan flung her arms up "OUT!, OUT WHERE?" she was all fired up now.

"Agent Donovan asked me out, but I wasn't going to go anywhere without you Bones". Booth needed to show her there was more then bugs, slime, and decomposing bodies in life.

"I can't go! I don't have anything to wear and I didn't exactly come down here for entertainment you know".

Booth laughed half heartily "You really need to live a little Bones. Don't worry i'll sort you out be back soon". with that he picked up his wallet and left the room leaving Bones with a disconcerting look on her face.

Agent Donovan stepped in front of the mirror. She brushed her blonde hair flicking it as she did so _gentlemen prefer blondes don't they._ She pulled on the black dress she had picked up from a local boutique that very afternoon. It was completley strapless with small sequins which glistened around the neckline. The bottom rested halfway up her thigh and had two slits down each side. She gave it a quick tug I dress to impress pulling on a pair of high heeled stilleto shoes and then applying some makeup she gave one last pose before she set off. "I will give that Dr Brennan a run for her money Booth is going to definatley notice me when he sees me" she said modestly to herself.

Twenty minutes later and Booth arrived back at the room in his hand held a red colored box with a big red bow. He handed it to Brennan "Here you go".

Brennan was curious Booth buying me something this is very crazy She lifted the lid and started to unwrap the mountain of tissue eventually pulling out a little red dress. She held it up and couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

"Now you can join me so no more excuses" Booth grinned, waving his finger as if he was telling off a small child.

"I really don't want to sound unappeciative but I can't weat this its so..." she trailed off.

"Revealing" Booth wasn't sure what she was about to say but that was what came to his mind. _just the way I like it._

Brennan didn't know what she was thinking. It sure was a beautiful dress but something she would never dream about wearing.

Booth pleaded with her "Come on Bones! I just paid $500 for that dress so the least you can do is wear it you know just this once".

"BOOTH! why would you pay that much for me?" Knowing how much Booth had spent on it she felt a little too pressured into wearing it just to satisfy him.

Booth didn't have to think about that question "Because I lo... _oh god what am I saying_! _I can't just come out with that now._ "Because we are going out and you have nothing to wear and think of it as some sort of compensation for you know being stuck with me".

Brennan couldn't tell if that was the truth or not but she decided that she would wear it for him just to make him happy.

Fifteen minutes after she had gone into the bathroom to change Booth was tapping his foot impatiently. It seemed she had been in the there forever. "Come on Bones whats taking you so long?" Just then his cellphone rang "Booth" he answered realising that it was agent Donovan on the other end.

"Agent Booth I just wanted to let you know the restaurant is called the Oceania and its just off Harbor road do you need directions?"

He was totally unfamiliar with the area but he was sure he would find it "Thats o.k i'm sure we'll be fine. I'll be sure to call if we get lost. Could we make it 7.30 though, i'm still waiting on B..." he was just about to use her nickame but thought it better to address her properly "Dr Brennan".

"Of course I'll be waiting outside see you then".

Brennan pulled on the dress. It was the deepest red and very low cut, definatley one for showing cleavage Booth sure knows how to pick em it had thin shoulder straps and laid just above her knee Thank goodness it isn't any shorter she then pinned up her hair and lastly put in her favorite earrings and she was as good as ready.

As Booth finished the call with Donovan he looked up to see her standing there. He hadn't even heard her come out but seeing her there in front of him his jaw dropped "Wow Bones you look... stunning, that dress just looks so hot on you".

"BOOTH! she felt quite embarrassed dressed in such little attire and especially in front of her partner.

"So are we ready?" she asked. He was still staring at her intensly which made her feel rather uncomfortable.

"After you bones and motioning her in front of him they left the room.

Agent Donovan stood outside the restaurant eagarly awaiting for Booth and Brennan. She was shivering slightly, She glanced at her watch several times and it now read 7.45 and there was still no sign of them. Watching other couples arrive she paced up and down the sidewalk in an attempt to warm up. It wasn't long however when a feeling of pure excitement arose as she saw the car pull up. "You're a little late honey". she mocked as Booth exited the vehicle.

He smiled "Well you know how it is?" He ran around to the passenger side and helped Brennan out of the car again putting his arm around her shoulder.

Donovan cast a look at Brennan noticing the gorgeous dress she was wearing. She had to admit it was perfect and no doubt Booth was loving it. From the moment she had met them both, she had noticed how Booth watched his partner she knew he had a thing for her. "You look nice Dr Brennan".

Brennan returned the compliment but with the chill in the air she was eager to get into the warmth.

Booth could see she was shivering slightly so bringing her body in closer to his they followed Donovan inside.

As Donovan walked ahead of them into the restaurant all she could think about was Booth and the fact that he hadn't even looked at her and I mean really looked.  
If only she could get Booth alone she could make him notice her. A plan formed in her mind quite a devious one in her opinion and with the smallest smirk spreading across her face she knew just what to do...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own bones 

This will be the first chapter where agent Donovan is going to start her little obsession.

Chapter 5

The three of them were led to their table which was tucked away in the corner of the dimly lit restaurant. The table was covered in a bright a red tablecloth with two red burning candles situated in the middle. If Booth didn't know any better he would almost think it was valentines day especially with the amount of red. Booth showed his courtesy by pulling out the chair ready for Brennan to sit down and as he did so she gave him a warm smile.

"Thankyou Booth"._ what a gentlemen_

Donovan couldn't believe it. He was totally smitten with her and 'she' felt like she was invisible but that feeling passed when he showed her the same treatment "Thankyou agent Booth that is so kind of you".

They had just started to get comfortable when the waiter approached the table before they had even had a chance to take a look at the menu.

"Can I take your order?" he asked eyeing up both Brennan and Donovan which Booth quickly noticed. He let out a small cough and the waiter cast his gaze away.

"Just the classic nachos please, oh and some water" Brennan replied as she quickly scanned the menu.

Booth then followed suite "I'll just have the Caribbean salad".

Lastley Donovan announced that she would like the Crispy shrimp basket giving the waiter a flirty smile as she spoke.

"Any drinks with that?" He then asked tapping his pen on his pad now staring directly at Donovan.

Booth shook his head "No thanks"

Donovan requested a glass of white wine.

The waited informed them that their meals should be with them within fifteen minutes then he sauntered across to the next table.

"So Dr Brennan how are you enjoying your time here?" Donovan needed to get some information on her, maybe something she could use in the later on but first things first she had to start with the basics.

"Well apart from the heat, mosquitoes and sharing a room with Booth" she gave him a half hearted smile "its o.k".

"Good" _ sharing a room with Booth will never do_ "What about you agent Booth? are you enjoying yourself?" she gazed staight into his chocolate eyes her elbow now leaning on the table.

"You know that's not good manners" Booth said pointing out the position she was in.

"Yes how rude of me" she snapped almost with anger in her voice.

"So Dr Brennan do you have any family back in D.C?"

Booth could see Brennan hesitate before she was about to answer but he didn't like where Donovan's line of questioning was leading. Brennan certainly didn't need this coming from someone she didn't even know. He saw the waiter bringing over the food and saw this as the perfect opportunity to interrupt "Would you look at that! looks like the food is coming".

Donovan licked her lips she knew that Booth had done that deliberatley but why? _it was just a simple question_ She couldn't help but envy Booths's over protectiveness.

They ate their meals in silence Donovan decided she would take it slow she had time to initiate her plans . After they had eaten Donovan was the first to break the silence "Would you two like to join me for a drink? I know this friendly bar not far from here".

Brennan was quite inclined to agree but insisted she needed to get back to the hotel "I'm a little tired but maybe some another night would be good".

Booth agreed alongside her. If Brennan wanted to get back then he would surely accompany her. He was going to take special care of her whilst they were here as she did have a knack of getting into trouble sometimes.

"Come on loosen up a little" Donovan was determined to carry out her one of her little plans tonight "besides its only just after nine, look one drink I promise".

Booth and Brennan gave each other a look before Brennan answered "Just one drink and then I really need to be getting back".

"Are you sure babe". Booth quickly smacked his hand over his mouth realising what he had just said "I'm sorry it was just a reflex".

Brennan blushed slightly "It's o.k Booth just don't do it again! _I am nobody's babe but seeing as its Booth i'll let it slide on this one occasion._

Donovan rubbed her hands together "Cool, step this this way then" _That Dr Brennan is such a deadbeat she definatley needs to liven up a bit_ but for now she needed to get her out of the picture so she could at least get Booth alone even if was only for a short period of time. It was lucky she had brought her trusty tablets with her and her face broke into a wicken grin as she pulled out the white container.

Booth looped his arm around Brennan's as they followed Donovan towards the bar.

"The streets were bustling with young and old alike. They passed by groups of partygoers obviously out for a good time.

Booth pulled Brennan in closer to him "Just stay with me". He hadn't felt quite this way with any other woman he had ever been with but Brennan was different. He was well aware she was capable of taking care of herself. She was trained in three types of martial arts but he knew that whatever types of self defense he knew it was no match up against some psycho with a gun or knife. "Booth i'm a big girl now and I 'can' take care of myself". She was so fed up with Booth coming across all apha male when there really was no need and in front of Agent Donovan made it worse she felt weak and inferior and that she certainly was not.

They finally reached the bar although to Booth's dismay it was more of a club "Club Paradiso!" he exclaimed "I thought you said a friendly bar".

Donovan shrugged "Sorry! but hey it is friendly and they serve the most amazing cocktails" she assured.

Booth didn't like being lied to even if it wasn't entirely intentional but a cocktail did seem inviting so with slight apprehension he followed Donovan inside.

"Why don't you you two sit down and i'll get the drinks"and without hesitation Donovan strolled over to the bar whilst Booth and Brennan took a seat at the other end.

Donovan upon recieving the drinks took two white tablets from the small container and dropped them in Brennan's glass watching as they quickly dissolved. She knew she was taking a gamble, when Brennan started feeling the effects of the drug it was probable Booth could decide to go with her but she didn't care she would have to take that chance.

"Here you go" as she handed them the drinks. "I got you both the super slammer it has a mixture of everything you could think of and take it from me it really is the best cocktail in the whole joint.

Brennan began to sip at the drink and after swallowing turned away in disgust and taking a swift cough "This is way strong" she anounced.

"You'll have to excuse Dr Brennan she doesn't drink much. Staring at corpses all day long is her idea of a good time" Booth laughed jokenly but leaving Brennan less then impressed.

Minutes later Brennan was overcome with the sense that all wa snot well. The music started getting louder at least that what if sounded like. Her head was pounding and she could feel her heart racing.. It has been fifteen minutes since she was served the drink and Donovan could tell that she was starting to feel the effects.

"Dr Brennan are you o.k?" she asked in a concerned tone of voice.

Booth instantly knew something was very wrong "Hey Bones you don't look so good". He put the back of his hand to her forehead "You're a little hot there bones".

"I'm fine Booth really. I just feel a little nausceous and light headed, i'll be fine stop fussing" but the truth was she wanted him to fuss she just couldn't bring herself to admit it.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Booth couldn't help but fuss he cared for her dearly and he hated her seeing her like this "Is there anything I can do?" he them added.

Brennan's vision blurred as she tried to distinguish the voices talking to her. She felt like crap _maybe it was something I ate_ she needed to get back to the hotel but didn't seem to have the energy to make a move.

"Right bones i'm taking charge here! i'm going to get you back to the hotel and get you tucked into bed then we'll see how you are in the morning".

"No! i'm fine Booth" she objected pushing him away as he tried to steady her up "you stay have another drink I can get a cab".

There was no way Booth was going to let her get a cab in her state "No way bones you're sick and it's at least a ten minute drive back to the hotel".

"BOOTH! I'm quite capable of making my way back. Why do you have to be so over protective all the time!".

Booth was quite hurt by her words. _Why is she so determined to go alone _ Couldn't she understand he was trying to help, obviously from her point of view this wasn't the case. "Fine then! if you insist, you know I'm just taking care of your welfare. We're in a strange town and you don't know that people could take advantage of the fact you're in a vulnerable position.

Donovan smirked as she listened to their constant bickering. _This is so interesting_

Booth turned to Donovan "Come on your a woman reason with her". He sounded so desperate.

"Maybe Booth is right. After all you don't really know what kind of animals are out there parading the streets. _Right now the so called animals are the least of your worries._

"See i'm not the only one who agrees".

"Brennan ignored him as she staggered towards the exit "Booth i'll be fine now just stay and enjoy yourself" and with that disappeared outside

Donovan smiled to herself. Her plan had worked but only just and it did take some amount of effort but she ws satisfied she at least had this time with him _maybe Booth doesn't care about her as much as he thought he did_

Donovan ordered them another drink and she sat beside Booth, so close in fact she was almost on his lap.

"I take it you haven't found out the identity of our victim yet?" she needed to take Booths mind of Brennan at least temporarily.

"No we're hoping to get something tomorrow" but his words were distant all he could think about was Brennan.

"You're worried about Dr Brennan aren't you?" She had this gut feeling that Booth wasn't going to stick around much longer. It was already obvious he was itching to get back to her.

"She's so stubborn sometimes, she just doesn't realise i'm only looking out for her." He let out a huge sigh before turning his attention slide back to Donovan.

"What exactly is your relationship with the good Dr?"

Booth looked surprised "What do you mean? we are just partners". _who am I kidding its so much more than that._

"Call it a female intution but I can tell its not just a partnership _why can't he just admit he's a love sick puppy. _She had to restrain herself from blurting something out she knew she would regret and that wouldn't earn her any brownie points.

"She is my partner nothing more, yes I care about her but thats as far as it goes. _Oh god I love her so much_ "she is a great person and very smart". Booth was agitated "I'm sorry Agent Donovan I really need to make sure Bo... Dr Brennan is o.k"

Donovan knew it was either now or never and just as he was about to leave she forced herself on him planting a huge kiss on his lips".

Booth was shocked. He grabbed her arms pushing her away "what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry" she gasped "I don't know what came over me! I must have had too much to drink".

Booth handed her some money for a cab before hurrying out.

She sat there seething _How dare he just run out on me for her!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Booth entered the hotel room cautiously thinking that if Brennan was asleep he wouldn't want to disturb her. He headed towards the light switch but almost tripped over something. "What the hell!" he knelt down and suddenly realised it was Brennan. He grabbed for the lightswitch "Oh god bones!" she was lying on the floor unconscious" he slapped her face gently "Bones! come on wake up!".

She began to stir, her vision was blurry and seeing the dark figure almost on top of her she instinctly lashed out "GET OFF ME! and she kicked out as hard as she could.

Booth yelled in pain as she kicked him in the groin. He fell back writhing about on the floor in pain.

Brennan tried to sit up and then as her vision cleared she uttered one word "Booth" before blacking out...


	6. Chapter 6

Sunday 

Brennan awoke to the sound of constant bleeping. As she struggled to open her eyes she became more aware that she was in a very sterile looking room. The sun was gleaming through the window, casting streaks on the almost white walls. She then realised where she was, she was in a hospital room but how and why? As she gained enough strength to sit herself up she was just able to make out a figure slumped in a chair beside her.

Booth shuffled in the uncomfortable chair next to her bed. He had been there since last night when Brennan had been admitted. His back was now aching from the uncomfortable position he found himself in, but he didn't care about that right now, all he cared about was the woman in the bed next to him. Booth had brought Brennan in himself, deciding not to wait for the ambulance. She was quickly attended to, examined throughly had blood and urine samples collected and then the nurse had finally made her comfortable for the night. The night had not gone uneventful. Booth had woken suddenly when the heart monitor had gone crazy and Booth had screamed for the doctor. Her heart rate became erratic causing alarm bells to sound which sent him into panic mode. His fears, however had been laid to rest when the doctor explained that if she had been drugged it could be a side effect and no cause for concern.

"Booth" she was quite surprised when she had turned to see him there and watched as he effortlessly trying to sleep.

"Bones!" he was quite startled by her voice "you're awake!, how are you feeling?" he grasped her hand.

"I feel fine but what am I doing here? what happened? she racked her brain for answers but for the life of her she couldn't remember anything.

Booth had learnt that over the past two years of working with her that she liked to be in control of every situation, but this time she wasn't and he could tell she was clearly frustrated. He started to relay the information back about the events of the previous evening. "So we went to that restaurant with agent Donovan..."

Brennan interrupted "Yes I know that and then we went to that bar and then... its all a little hazy". she ran her fingers through her tousled hair, deep in thought.

"I'm sorry bones. I never should have let you go back alone. You said you were feeling sick and dizzy and that it may have been something you ate, you insisted that I stay so I did. I never dreamed I would arrive back to find.." he recalled the terror he felt just seeing her lying there unresponsive he had never been so scared in all his life "you unconscious on the floor".

"Did they take any blood or urine samples? I need to know what happened Booth".

"Yeah, the nurse collected them and i'm going to enquire about the results but first I just need to make a call to Agent Donovan".

Brennan nodded as Booth left the room.

Booth took a seat in the waiting room and dialled Donovan's number. He didn't have to long before he heard her quirky voice as she answered.

"Agent Donovan".

"Hi, it's me Booth.

"Booth! what can I do for you on this fine morning?" She felt elated at just the thought of hearing his voice.

"I'm at the hospital" he replied trying not to sound too dramatic.

"Are you o.k?" she asked in a not so worried tone of voice as she knew the most logical reason why he would be there.

"Its Dr Brennan she.. em well she's in the hospital. I found her unconsious last night in out hotel room the doctor seemed pretty certain that she may have been drugged".

"DRUGGED!" she tried to sound concerned "Oh dear thats awful, well i'm sure she will be fine let me know if there is anything I can do?" she concealed a laugh with her hand.

"Yes of course i'll need to drop by later, I intend to find out what happened to her and thought maybe you could help."Of course anything for you Booth" but she knew he wouldn't find anything, he would never suspect her.

Booth hung up then made the walk back to Brennan's room when he saw the doctor approaching.

"Doctor can I have a word?" Booth asked hoping for some information.

The doctor peered from beind his thick rimmed glasses "Yes" he replied hesitantly.

"I need to know if you recieved the blood and urine results back from Dr Temperance Brennan yet".

"Are you family?" the doctor then asked curiously.

"No, look she has no family, i'm her partner Seeley Booth i'm with the FBI".

"I'm Sorry, I wouldn't care if you were Santa Claus, i'm not allowed to give out patient information".

Booth huffed "Well she is going to tell me anyway so we'll just go and see her shall we!"

"Are you trying to intimidate me Mr Booth?" The doctor was less then pleased with that last statement.

"Agent Booth" he corrected the now less friendly doctor.

"I need for you to wait out here" then the doctor entered the room shutting the door behind him.

"Booth" Brennan looked up "Oh sorry I thought you were Booth"."I'm sorry I told him to wait outside" the doctor then picked up her chart writing a few notes then checked her pulse and blood pressure satisfied that it was at normal levels. "I have the results back from a tox screen and it does seem you had a drug in your system by the name of rohypnal".

Her yes widened as familar with the name "Rohypnol isn't that illegal in this country?"

"Yes, yes it is, but it is legal in many other countries and unfortuantley very easy to get hold of if you know the right people. It can be used as a sedative but in a larger doses can cause nausea, vomiting, dizziness, memory loss and sometimes even death". He had seem this drug used often even know it to be fatal in many known cases "You were lucky that the dosage was relatively low" he informed her.

_Thats why I couldn't remember _Brennan thought to herself.

"Its odorless, colorless and easily dissolved in drinks more commonly it is used as a date rape drug".

Brennan couldn't think how it had been possibly slipped into her drink. She had only been here a day, she hadn't met anyone, she surely hadn't had time to piss off any pyscho killer . Agent Donovan was the only person apart from Booth who she had been in close contact with. Who else would have slipped her this drug who possibly wanted to harm her?.

Agent Donovan stood in front of the mirror admiring herself. Last night had been beautiful. The kiss she shared with Booth was amazing, She knew he liked it too, he had just been a little distracted that was all. Donovan took a deep breath, drugging agent Brennan to get closer to Booth had just been the beginning. She had to be careful though as not to arouse suspicion. She would wait a day or two before trying anything else but for now it was time to invite Booth for a day at the beach. Her new swim suit was bound to get her some unwanted attention and she needed to make Booth jealous so he could be her hero just this once...

R+R


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

That afternoon the doctor had delivered Brennan her discharge papers. He was satisfied that she was perfectly well enough to go home and by the looks of it the patient was too."If you could just sign here" he motioned with the pen to the small red x and Brennan swiftly scribbled her best signature on the dotted line.

Booth had left her and hour or so before to go and speak with Agent Donovan but he had promised he would be back to pick her up but so far there had been no sign of him _he must have have just got delayed_ She sighed, she had so much work to catch up on she really couldn't wait any longer. She grabbed her belongings and promptly left the hospital. There was a half an hour drive from the hospital back to the hotel so she would need to take a cab and lucky for her one was readily available. "Paradise Drive hotel please" she informed the driver as she sat comfortably in the back seat. Reaching for her cell phone she dialled Booth's number but for some reason he wasn't answering. She left a quick voice mail message telling him she had left the hospital and she was on her way back to the hotel.

Booth pulled up outside Agent Donovan's house. He had agreed to meet her there when he had called her after leaving Brennan. He walked up to the front door giving the big oak door a firm knock. He didn't have to wait long before the door opened widely and Donovan almost pulled him in.

"Hi Booth come in". Booth nervously stepped inside. It didn't feel right staying any longer then he had to, not because it was Agent Donovan's house but because he was worried about Brennan.

Donovan noticed Booth uneasyness "Would you like a drink or something?" she asked trying to be as hospitable as she could.

Booth sat himself down on the couch "No its fine. I'm just eager to get back to the club thats all, I really do need to ask some questions about what happened last night".

"Well the club doesn't open until six so you're going to have to wait honey. _god did I just say that_

_Did she just call me honey_? Booth had clearly heard her but didn't really want to believe it. He figured it was just the slip of the tongue so he let it slide. He hardly knew her but for some strange reason he felt a connection with her. Nothing like the connection he felt with Brennan but a connection nevertheless.

_He hasn't commented, maybe he he didn't hear me and besides no harm done it was just aword after all_. She walked back into the living room "I thought maybe we could go to the beach to talk. The beach always relaxes me and we can go over the events from last night before we stop by the club".

Booth was a little surprised she had chosen the beach of all places but hey where was the harm? Brennan was still at the hospital and well he hadn't been to the beach in years so this would be a perfect opportunity.

As soon as Brennan arrived back at her hotel room she set up her laptop. Then she called Angela hoping she might have some information for her by now. It was music to her ears when Angela answered the phone.

"Sweetie where have you been? I have been calling since last night, don't tell me you had a hot date with a certain FBI agent".

"Well for once you're right, but it was just dinner and Agent Donovan came with us" she wasn't going to tell Angela about her being drugged it really was unnecessary and she would only worry and that was the last thing she wanted.

"Agent Donovan eh, is he nice?"

Brennan laughed "She Ange! Agent Donovan is a she".

"Oh" she said, a disppointed tone to her voice.

"Hodgins not enough for you" Brennan joked.

"Ha ha!" she giggled "anyway I guess you're calling for an ID?"

"What can you tell me" Brennan responded hoping for something.

"His name is Ryan Clarke, 36 years old, originally from Oregon but now living right there in Keywest. He has a sister too, Laura Clarke 29 years old she reported him missing just over 3 weeks ago. I also spoke with Hodgins he was able to tell the body has been out there for a little over four weeks. I have an address too".

"Thanks Ange. Agent Donovan gave us the missing persons report for a Ryan Clarke. I guess I had been hoping it wasn't going to be him".

"When do you think you'll be coming home?" The artist then asked.

"I'm not sure, there are a few other things going on down here but i'll let you know Ange I promise. Now I have to inform Booth about this so i'll speak to you soon". After the call Brennan dialled Booth's cellphone again but again it directed straight to his voice mail. This was really unlike him she thought before grabbing her jacket.

The beach was rather crowded and he felt rather out of place seeing that everyone was wearing either bikinis, swimsuits or shorts and not as in Booth's case black pants, shirt and tie. "I can't sit on the beach wearing this". He passed a surf shop and a idea suddenly popped into his head. He strolled in and grabbed some shorts and a simple looking t-shirt. After he paid he asked the assistant if it was o.k to use the changing cubicle, as soon as she nodded he went off to change oh that is so much better

Donovan's eyes lit up when he came out wearing a lot less then when he went in "Wow Booth you look so... unprofessional" she could have said much more but the last thing she wanted to do was to make any further comments that may offend him.

"Yeah unprofessional alright but hey much more sexy" he laughed to himself then thinking he was being quite modest.

_You can say that again_ Donovan knew she had to have him and as they picked a spot on the warm sand she stripped down to her new swimsuit.

Booth gawked at her wanting to cover his eyes but couldn't force himself to look away. _What am I doing I love Bones, just Bones. _

She sprawled out herself out next to Booth. The swimsut was a shimmering metallic red and gold color, strapless and even though she was not too well endowed it came with slight padding to make the best of her cleavage.

"Thats a nice swim suit" he tried to take his mind of her and focus on some questions he was going to need to to ask. "So last night at the club, you ordered the drinks right? did you see anything suspicious? did you see the bartender pour them?"

Donovan really wasn't interested in what he was saying but tried to act as if she was "I saw him pour them and he put them on a tray for me. I admit I may have taken my eyes of them for a second when I paid the guy. I don't seen how anything could have been slipped in without me noticing".

Booth sighed then glanced at his watch and a sudden thought crossed his mind "Oh god bones!" he shouted as he slapped his forehead. He turned to Donovan "I told her i'd pick her up from the hospital" he looked at his phone and saw it was switched off "Oh no! Bones may have been calling me" He switched it on and sure enough he had an voice mail message "Booth its Brennan, just wanted to let you know I left the hospital and i'm on my way back to the hotel" and then there was another missed call. He frantically dialled her number waiting for her to answer.

"Brennan" came the all too familiar husky voice he just loved.

"Bones its Booth" He was going to be in the doghouse now, he could feel it.

"Booth where have you been? I've been calling you".

"I know, i'm sorry I've been with Agent Donovan".

"Where are you?" she was raising her voice slightly.

"At the beach why?"

"I..its just I have some information on our victim" she declared thinking that would get his attention.

"Why don't you come down here Bones. Its the beach just off Miller road we are just left of the pier".

"I don't really do beaches too well" she was reluctant to go but knew this was important so she eventually agreed.

"Oh and Bones wear something, you know beachy". He couldn't wait to see her in less clothing.

She hung up _what was that supposed to mean._

"What did Dr Brennan want?" Agent Donovan questioned. She couldn't quite believe Booth had invited her down to join them. That was the last thing she wanted she was going to ruin everything.

Just then a ball came flying their way and Donovan noticed that it belonged to a bunch of guys playing volleyball. She picked it up and strolled toward the guy who was running over to collect it.

"Sorry" he apologised holding his gaze on her for longer then she had expected.

"That o.k" she answered but at the same time casting a flirtous smile.

"Hey do you want to join us? I'm steve by the way".

"I would love to, Steve". _This may get Booth jealous_

Steve then grabbed her hand but hastily let go of it when he saw Booth approach her from behind.

"I don't think so" Booth interrupted and put his hand on her shoulder turning her attention away.

Steve waved "Later maybe".

Donovan peered over her shoulder still smiling at Steve _he's pretty hot._

Right now though she was quivering at Booth's soft touch "Ah booth no fair!".

"Come on Louise" as he sat her back down "may I call you that"?

"Of course, may I call you Seeley?"

Well as i'm not officially working a case right now so yes you may. Oh and I don't think its a good idea you just deciding to wander off with someone you don't know, 'really' you should know better" He felt like a father now giving the all important warning speech to a child about the dangers of strangers.

"Sure whatever you say" and she leaned against his warm, toned body she felt like she was in heavan.

Brennan wandered down to the beach where Booth told her he would be and began seeking them out amongst the crowds of sun worshippers. _To the left of the pier _She said to herself as she continued walking. She could feel the hot sand on her feet, It had been a very long time since she had set foot on a beach but now the spray of the ocean the smell of the salty air now it felt good.

Agent Donovan nested closer to Booth. She could tell he was starting to act differently toward her, protective even just like with Brennan.She didn't have to think twice this time about the action she was about to perform and without hesitation she fell into his arms and began kissing him.

He was a little taken back instinctly pushing her away. "What are you doing now?" he had remembered last night in the club how she had tried to kiss him. He had thought that was just the drink talking just like she had told him but this time she was completley sober.

Feeling rather foolish yet again she turned away from him but as she did so she caught sight of Brennan walking toward them. As Booth wasn't facing her direction and couldn't see her coming Donovan knew she had to try again. She moved in again and put her lips to his whilst rubbing her body firmly against his.

Brennan soon spotted Booth my god what is he wearing? she could also make out Agent Donovan next to him. As she neared them the sight stopped her on the spot. Her eyes darted to Donovan collasping onto Booth kissing him. At first she just thought she must have been hallucinating and that Donovan was just trying it on but then her heart missed a beat when Booth grabbed her back, pulling her in closer and returned the kiss...


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews it means alot. 

Chapter 8

The kiss was so long and intimate Agent Donovan didn't want it to end, but no sooner had she been lost in the moment Booth released his lips from hers and sat back on the hot sand.

"I'm sorry Louise that should never have happened!" he apologised coming to the full realisation that he had just made a big mistake _What possessed me? __I can't do this I don't have any feeling for her do I?_

"Is that the truth?" she snarled back "Did you not feel the electric between us?".

Booth ruffled his hair "Yes it was nice but I can't do this, at least not right now". _What about Brennan?_

Donovan pouted "You can't sit there and tell me you didn't feel something!". She would be damned if she was going to let him get away that easily not now she had him within her grasp. No! failure was definatley not an option.

"It suddenly dawned on him that whilst he had been so easily distracted he had forgotton all about Brennan and that he had told her to meet them here. _Where is she?_ His eyes fixated on his watch. He had told her exactly where they would be. "I need to call bones she should have been here by now".

The anger welled up inside Donovan, bubbling to the surface like a geyser ready to explode. There was no way in hell she was going to let the likes of Dr Brennan ruin things between them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brennan sobbed as she paced back along the beach. Images of Booth in a passionate embrace with Agent Donovan had sent her emotions flowing. The problem was she didn't know why. Booth was her partner, they were closer than friends but she had no interest in him romantically. It just wasn't an option to become anything more. Entering a small cafe she ordered a stong coffee and sat down wandering whether or not she should tell Booth what she saw or whether just to forget about it. Deep in thought the sound of her cellphone ringing startled her slightly. She looked down on the display and when it read Booth calling she decided not to answer. It kept ringing until it directed to voice mail but she noticed that no message had been left. The strong aroma of the coffee was enough to keep her senses awake but as hard as she tried to keep alert she finally found herself beginning to daydream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She isn't answering. I really hope she is o.k!" He always worried where Brennan was concerned. She had a knack of attracting trouble and he most always needed to get her out of it. "I have to go". Booth said, a worried tone to his voice

"You know Booth" she knew he wasn't going to like what she was about to say. "Maybe if Dr Brennan stuck at being a lab rat more often she wouldn't need you to play the hero all the time". She watched as his face contorted in anger, just like she knew it would.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" he snapped, not believing what he had just heard".

"I didn't quite mean it like that, but she is a forensic anthropologist and not Nancy Drew, so all i'm saying is maybe she just stick to what she knows best".

Booth had to stick up for her. He wasn't going to let this woman talk Brennan down, especially as she didn't know the first thing about her. "I have worked with her for two years and she has been very efficient out in the field. She has helped catch countless criminals and not just from studying skeletor remains."

_This Woman is just too perfect for my liking and how can I compete if she is still around._ She flung her hands up in defense "Fine whatever you say! now if you really need to go then i'm not going to stop you". Booth was just too smitten with her. He would defend her honor until he was blue in the face so what was the point of trying to reason with him or voice her opinion for that matter.

Booth offered her a lift back but she declined. She had to think of her next plan of action.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brennan left the cafe and took the quiet stroll to the hotel. The journey back she thought of nothing but Booth and Agent Donovan in each other arms. Trying to justify his actions with the whole biological urges idea didn't quite put her mind at ease but it helped. Booth is a red blooded male what more could be said. Feeling the sweat on her back made the shower seem even more inviting and as soon as he she walked through the door to her room. That would be the first the on her agenda, a long hot shower. As she felt the spray of water flowing over her she came to the conclusion it would be best not to tell Booth about what she saw, unless of course he was man enough to admit it himself. She would however tell him what information she had recieved from Angela regarding the victim. The report had described how a vehicle had been found close to the dump site so this would give Booth the opportunity to run a check to see if it was indeed Ryan Clarkes. They would also need to talk with his sister Laura. It was never easy telling families that their loved one were dead. It was never easy seeing them breakdown in front of them, it was never right someone should be taken from the world so brutally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth raced back to the hotel almost afraid something had happened to her. He almost flew in the room calling out her name hoping she was there. _please be here_ "Bones! Bones! Bones!".

Hearing the sound of flowing water coming from the bathroom he was able to calm a little.

"Yes Booth".

"Thank god! what happened? I thought you were coming to the beach, I was waiting for you". He was a little mad that she didn't have the decency to inform him that she wasn't able to comply with his request.

_"_I bet you were" she muttered under her breath.

Booth heard her whisper something but couldn't make it out above the rush of water "What did you say?"

"I just said something came up and I couldn't make it thats all". She lied. He was a big boy and it wasn't like they were together or anything so what did it matter if he was having a fling with Agent Donovan.

"Oh!" he stepped closer toward the door as she came out wrapped in just a towel. "Have you been crying?" he noticed her eyes were slightly bloodshot. "Are you sure? has something happened? did someone hurt you?" He went to put his arm around her but she squirmed away from him.

"I said I was fine Booth" as she quickly rummaged for a change of clothing. "Now I just thought you ought to know Ange was able to give me a positive ID on our vic, and it seems Agent Donovan was right it is Ryan Clarke. He has a sister Laura so I think we should go and talk to her as soon as possible ".

"We will bones, first thing tomorrow morning".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just after 1am when Booths cellphone rang.

Booth was alerted by the sound of the distinctive ringtone _who the hell could that be?_. He looked at the clock which read 1.10 He tried to ignore it but the constant ringing led him to believe it could be vital that he answer. "Booth" he answered rather groggily silently cussing the caller on the other end.

"Booth!".

The sound of Donovan her panic stricken voice prompted Booth to sit up wide awake. "Louise are you alright?"

"Seeley someone is in my house!. I heard crashing from downstairs, please Seeley i'm so scared".

Booth jumped out of bed, pulling on pants and a sweatshirt whilst still holding the phone "Call the police i'll be right over".

"BOOTH!" then he heard some clattering and a scream and then the line went dead".

"Damn it" he growled. He checked on Brennan she was still fast asleep, she hadn't even stirred. He couldn't disturb her now so he crept from the room locking the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She watched as he left the hotel running swiftly to his car and then without hesitation speeding off. Once he was out of sight she picked up her backpack and slowly walked into the hotel making her way casually up to room 206. Getting into the room was a piece of cake, her trusty credit card proved so useful. As soon as she was in she did a quick sweep of the room. She stared down at Brennan sleeping soundly and completley oblivious to her being there. She was just thankful they were at least in seperate beds soon they wouldn't be sharing a room at all. Satisfied everything was going to plan she took a container out of her bag and poured the almost clear liquid around the room. Then taking a match and a piece of rag she lit it. A malicious grin covered her entire face as she threw it down to the floor watching instantly as the flames rose up in front of her. Then she left the room as quickly as she had entered. Seconds later she was out in the cool night air strolling across the parking lot...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. 

Booth sped towards Donovan's home unsure what he was going to find. She had sounded so scared on the phone and then there was the scream and the crashing sound that he had heard. Normally he only ever felt overprotective towards Brennan but now, under the circumstances he couldn't help but feel like he had let Donovan down in some way. As he drew nearer he could make out the flickering of the red and blue lights emiting from the patrol cars.

A young officer came to inspect him as he got out of the car "Sir can I help you?"

Booth flashed his badge in which the officer quickly stepped back letting him through. As he entered the property he was again challenged by another officer.

"Excuse me sir you can't be in here this is a crime scene". Came the gruff voice from the officer who looked to be in his early 50s.

Booth again showed his badge. The officer stepped aside his face becoming a slight tinge of pink _It sure does have its advantage being FBI._

"I'm sorry sir" and he let him carry on through.

"Any signs of anyone in the house?". Booth then asked as he glanced around.

"Not from an initial search, The first floor is being searched as we speak"

There were definate signs of a struggle. A broken vase lay on the floor in the entrance hall, pieces of the porcelin were strewn across the floor. The kitchen was littered with a few broken plates. He froze when he spotted small traces of blood on the countertop. what happened here? It was pretty evident that this is where the main struggle took place.

Another officer came from upstairs informing his collegues at his findings or in this case not. "I searched the entire first floor there is no-one here".

"This house belongs to an FBI agent" A group of officers turned in his direction as Booth made his authotative speech. Her name is Agent Louise Donovan and she has been working with me on a case, so I would appreciate it if you could conduct a search of the entire area. I recieved a call from her earlier and she sounded very distressed, and was almost positive there was someone in the house. That person may or may not have abducted her". Booth didn't want to think about that right now but at this stage he couldn't allow himself to rule it out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Agent Donovan sat in the parking lot relishing at the idea that Booth was too busy chasing his tail that he had now left his precious girlfriend unprotected. Later she would call Booth saying that she had indeed been kidnapped but then dumped without being harmed. _I'll sound all broken up about it, even traumatised at my whole ordeal and then he will comfort me._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The room was now thick with black smoke, the flames spreading rapidly licking at the bed she was sleeping on. The screeching sound of the smoke alarm woke Brennan who instantly started coughing as she choked on the fumes. _What's happening? where is Booth_. She panicked as she saw thr yellow flames almost surrounding the bed but managed to find a safe area where she could drop to the floor. She kept as low as possible where the smoke was less dense. "BOOTH!" she called out not being able to make out where he was. "BOOTH! but there still was no answer _where is he?_ Fear overtook her now as she gasped for air, her lungs were now hurting like hell. She crawled toward the door but the flames were blocking her exit. Then amongst the crackling sounds she heard the faint sound of shouts and cries from the other side of the door.

"Agent Booth!" Brennan recognised the voice as the concierge. She recalled how she had heard him talking to Booth once or twice.

"We have a situation and we need to evacuate immediatley". It was then he saw smoke visible under the door. "Agent Booth!, Dr Brennan! is there anyone in there?" His voice became more serious as he continued pounding on the door.

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" she coughed again, the smoke taking its toll on her lungs.

The concierge had heard her cries "Stay calm ma'am the fire crews will be here any minute". His reassurance was nothing compared to the desperate cries for help coming from the opposite side.

"Please help me!" That last plead was all she could manage before the smoke again caused another coughing fit. She felt drained as she began to pull herself to the other side of the room towards the window._ damn ! why is there no sprinkler system in this room_ Reaching the window she quickly pushed opened it and was able to breathe in some clean fresh air. She leaned over the ledge measuring the height. No it was way too high to jump even if her life did depend on it. _Booth where are you?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Donovan watched as the fire crews arrived, quickly getting down to business. Booth would be devasted but she would take care of him and then he would come to realise that she was all he needed. _Oh well I suppose its time to call Booth_ then she dialled his number.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CSU had now arrived at the scene and Booth informed them he wanted a thorough sweep of the house, for anything that would help him find out who was in the house and who had possible abducted Donovan. Booth then excused himself as his cellphone began to ring."Booth".

"B..ooth, B...ooth its me". Came the devastasted sounding voice

He could hardly hear anything over the sobs "Louise is that you?"

"Yes its me, Booth pl..ease". She stuttered trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"Whats wrong? are you hurt?" more sobs "Louise you need to calm down and tell me exactly where you are". Just hearing the anxiety in her voice was giving him goosbumps.

"I'm not sure, its dark, oh wait I can see a sign, the pink flamingo".

Booth didn't have a clue what or where that was but he did tell her to get into a well lit area and sit tight and that he would come get her. He waved over one of the officers "I've just recieved a call from Agent Donovan, she's safe. Do you have any idea where I can find the pink flamingo?"

"Yeah sure its a club on Clemence St. Its a good 10 minutes drive though, did you want me to send a patrol car out there?".

Booth shook his head "Thats fine, she sounded pretty cut up and we don't know what has happened to her and well she trusts me".

The officer nodded in agreement "Thats fine, I just need to let the sarge know that she has made contact with you and so we call off the search".

"You do that" and in a flash he was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brennan didn't know how much longer she could last. She could hardly keep her eyes open, they were stinging from the smoke. Each Breath was a struggle as she tried to take in the last bit of oxygen that was left. The room was almost completley consumed, she needed Booth like she had never needed him before. Her mind was filled with the thought that she was going to die and Booth would never know how she felt about him. Her vision blurred, she could make out constant banging at the door and voices but they seemed all so far away now and with that she passed out into a peaceful slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth struggled to keep his eyes open as he scouted the area for Agent Donovan. He wasn't sure what she had been through but he was determined to take down whoever had done this. As he pulled into Clemence St he saw Donovan sitting on a bench her head in her hands. "Louise, Louise!". He rushed over to her giving her a good look over. She was a mess, her shirt and pants were ripped, she had a split lip in which the blood had dried on her chin and neck and her hands showed numerous lacerations.

She flung her arms around booth shaking uncontrollably "Booth thank god! I was so scared I thought he was going to kill me".

Booth had to know if anything else happened. By the state of her clothing he had feared the worse. "He didn't you know... try anything else did he?"

"No he just threatened me, I fought back and then he hit me thats all" she was careful not to try to lay it on to thick. A police report would be most probable and she had to keep it simple if it was to look genuine.

"Maybe I should take you to the hospital, you know just to be checked out".

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO". She screamed, sounding like some small child throwing a tantrum.

Booth was a little taken back by her sudden outburst, but he put it down to the fact she had just gone through a traumatic experience and he didn't want to pressure her.

"I'm sorry Booth, its just I... i'm fine". she could tell by the look on his face was disappointed.

Booth then led her over to his car and settled her in "I'm going to get you a hotel room tonight o.k".

Donovan turned away smirking before asking her next question "Would you stay with me just for tonight?"

Booth paused "I'll need to tell Brennan as she'll only worry and then yes of course, I will stay with you".

She was satisfied with that response. Things really couldn't get any better for her right now, everything was just perfect. _I don't think Dr Brennan will have anything to worry about anymore._

The sound of Booth's cell ringing startled them both "What now! he sighed as he anwsered "Booth... what, when, oh god! i'm on my way".

She saw his face had gone deathly pale "Booth" she laid a comforting hand on his shoulder "What is it?"

He could hardly get the words out."There was a fire at our hotel, actually in our room and bones, em bones was inside". He wasn't sure how much more he could take tonight but he had to get back to the hotel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She could remember the strong arms lifting her, she could feel the cold air hit her then the cold surface but then as she drifing back into the darkness, she felt no more.

"Could everyone please stay back!" The police had been called and the officer was doing his best trying to keep everyone calm.

EMTs were on the scene within minutes and were attending to Brennan. She had been unconscious when she was brought out and even though they found a weak pulse she was having breathing difficulties. "Looks like she has suffered severe smoke inhalation" the medic pointed out to his assistant. "I need oxygen now!" He gently placed the oxygen mask over he face and then inserted an iv drip into her hand.

Booth arrived just as they were lifting her into the ambulance.

"Excuse me!" he shouted as he rushed over to the medic "Was that Dr Brennan".

He quickly looked at his notes. "Dr Temperance Brennan... yes" wandering who this person was.

"I'm her partner, how is she?" he was trembling, so much had happened and he couldn't take much more.

"Sir she is still inconscious. she breathed in a lot of smoke we need to get to hospital immediatlely, did you want to ride with her?"

He turned to look at Donovan who had been stood slightly behind him. Her face was still and unmoving like she was in shock, and as much as he wanted to be with Brennan he couldn't force himself to leave Donovan as he knew she needed support too. "I'll follow" he announced "I'll try to be there as soon as as I can".

The medic nodded then clambered into the back with Brennan and then the ambulance drove off siren wailing into the night...

R+R

View Full Message


	10. Chapter 10

Here is the next chapter be warned Booth is going to be a little OOC 

Chapter 10.

Booth raced back to the car followed by a less enthuastic Agent Donovan. He would need to find a hotel room pretty sharpish for her, he was sure that she didn't want to be hanging around the hospital with him for maybe hours on end. Once that was taken care of he would drive over to the hospital to find out how Brennan was doing. As they sat at a set of traffic lights he felt numb _what the hell happened _ he needed answers but for now he had other matters to attend to. He suddenly felt a pang of guilt knowing that he should have gone with her when the medic asked him, but in the spare of the moment all he could think about was Donovan and what she had also gone through tonight.

"Booth" she could tell his mind was elsewhere but she would perservere Brennan wasn't much of a threat right now.  
"BOOTH!" She raised her voice slightly.

"Yes Louise" he admired how calm she had been. For someone who had been abducted from their home and attacked, she was certainly holding it together rather well. _shes's so brave some women would be a quivering wreck._

"I know you're worried about Dr Brennan, so I really don't mind coming to the hospital with you".

Booth smiled _and even after all this she is still worried about Brennan. I love this woman, o,k not literally bit close enough_

"Its fine, and besides you really need to get some rest. You do know tomorrow you're going to to need to give a full statement about what happened".

"I know" she just hoped she could keep it all fresh in her mind. She couldn't afford to give them any reason to doubt her "but for now I just want to forget about all of that and be with you".

They had been driving around for almost an hour in an attempt to find a hotel that wasn't fully booked. It was proving to be more difficult then he first thought. The fifth hotel they enquired at he was told they only had the presidential suite available but was going to be very costly "I'll take it" Booth finally told the desk clerk.

"No way Booth!" Donovan objected overhearing the conversation "That is just way expensive!".

"It's fine, you can thank me later but for now I just need to get you settled in. You can get some hard earned rest whilst I go see what that partner of mine has got herself into this time" he said with a hint of scarcasm.

Twenty minutes later and Booth found himself speeding toward the hospital. He was just glad one problem had been taken of now he was just eager to find out how Brennan was doing. There were too many things happening all at once and he was afraid for the two women present in his life at the moment.

"Can I help you?" the young nurse said from behind the desk looking up at Booth as he now stood there looking rather unkempt in appearance . Dark circles were beginning to show under his eyes and he was sweating profusely.

"Yes I am here to see Dr Temperance Brennan she would have been brought in just over an hour and a half ago".

The nurse checked some charts before answering him "Are you a relative?"

_Do I really have to go through all this questioning again _"No i'm her partner, look i'm an FBI agent" but judging from the serious frown on her face it didn't seem his authority was working too well on her "Spare me the whole hospital policy speech, i'm really not in the mood for any of this confidentiality crap. I just need to know how she is".

The nurse scowled at him "Sir! if you would just like to take a seat then I will get the doctor to come and see you".

Booth reluctantly sat down watching her diappear down the hallway. A few minutes later she returned along with a tall, dark haired doctor who began walking briskly towards him.

"I'm Dr Hathaway" he introduced himself before extending his hand to Booth's.

Booth returned the gesture and then listened to the doctor.

"I hear you are requesting some information on Dr Brennan".

Booth nodded "Yes I am, I really just need to know how she's doing, is that really too much to ask".

The doctor could hear the desperation in his voice and it told him he obviously cared about this woman. "I shouldn't really be giving out any patient information but seeing that you obviously have a special relationship with her.

"I don't need to be rude doc, and I appreciate you bending the rules but could we just cut to the chase here".

"Yes she's going to be fine. Although she did suffer quite severe smoke inhalation so we have put on her full oxygen. I then carried out bronchoscopy".

"A what?" Booth asked, unfamiliar with certain medical terms.

"We inserted a tube down into her lungs to check for any damage, after my inital analysis there seems to be no permenant damage. We also carried out some necessary blood tests which should have the results back soon. I would like to keep her in for the next twenty four hours just to be on the safe side but if all goes well she can then go home".

As the doctor seemed very positve Booth breathed a sign of relief "May I see her?"

"Yes of course, she has been asking for you". The doctor showed Booth to her room and then left the two of them alone together.

"Hi Bones" he said quietly as he approached the bed. He could see she was wide awake.

"Booth" she said her in a rather hoarse voice "I didn't think you would come".

He took her hand in his" Whatever gave you that idea? of course I was going to come. I'm just sorry I didn't come straightaway but someone broke into Agent Donovans house and kidnapped her".

"Is she alright?" Brennan asked rather concerned.

"She is fine, Luckily her abductor just roughed her a little nothing serious and then he just dumped her, i'm just glad it wasn't worse.

Happy that Donovan was fine she still couldn't help but think about the whole event "Is that why you weren't there? because I called out for you and you weren't there... and then there was the smoke and the flames...I couldn't breathe" She paused taking a deep breath.

Booth could see she was visibly shaking. He pulled her in close to him. "I'm sorry I left you, but I got the call from Donovan and she was quite hysterical. I couldn't just ignore her could I? I didn't know anything was going to happen bones, how could I?"

She knew it wasn't Booths fault "I know, do they have any idea what caused the fire yet?"

Booth shot her a blank look "I haven't been back to the hotel yet but I will find out just like I will find out who attacked Donovan".

"Y..ou li" she hesitated "You like her? Donovan that is"

Booth quickly denied it "No! of course not, there is only one woman for me" _and she is lying right next to me._

Under her breath she cursed him how could he deny it? "I saw you Booth".

"Saw what bones?" he wasn't sure he was ready to hear what was coming next.

"You and Agent Donovan. When I came down to the beach to meet you. I saw the two of you kissing. I didn't want to say anything, after all its really none of my business.

Booth didn't know what to say, he couldn't get out of this one. She had seen them with her own eyes. whatever way he tried to justify it he could tell it would make no difference.

"Bones" he began but she put her finger to his lips and before Booth could react she kissed him firmly on the lips.

He felt a sensation like never before and as much as he wanted to resist he found he couldn't, and then before he had the chance to think about it he kissed her back. He wanted nothing more to rip her clothes from her right there _what am I thinking this isn't really the time_. he didn't want the moment to end but then she pulled away.

"Cherish that kiss Booth because thats the only time its ever going to happen. Now if you don't mind could you please leave I'm rather tired".

_What just happened?_ and more importantly why did she just turn so cold hearted. But he respected her wishes and he planted a gentle kiss on her forehead before leaving.

Brennan lay there tears now falling fast down her cheeks. She never realised how much she actually cared for him and now she was losing him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Agent Donovan lay in her hotel room She felt like a queen, she couldn't quite believe Booth had treated her to this room it was fantastic. She felt so special and priviliged and it would be so fitting for when he came back to her. Booth had been so gullible to fall for little plan. Her mystery assailant was never going to be caught and as for Brennan well it seemed her guardian angel was watching over her again but next time she may not be lucky. She didn't have to wait too long before she heard the knock at the door. "Booth come on in".

Booth felt physically drained. He had conflicted feelings between the two people he cared about dearly.

Donovan grabbed him leading him to the bed getting him to sit down "Come here" she put her arms around him "I'm here for you darling, i'll always be here for you". She started to kiss him and then proceeded to unbutton his shirt her hands finding their way all over his well toned chest.

Booth didn't have the energy to resist her charms and even if he had he wasn't sure he would have wanted to. He wanted nothing more to be comforted so instead he grabbed her back locking into a passionate embrace. He pulled off the cami top she was wearing and with that they fell back onto the bed...

R+R


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Monday:

Booth awoke to the sound of knocking at the door "room service" came the voice from the other side. Booth yawned, then patted the bed next to him, it was empty. "We're fine in here, thankyou" he called back not really in the mood to be disturbed. He clambered out of bed his eyes focusing on the fact he was only in his underwear. He quickly pulled on his pants whilst last nights events began playing in his mind. He tried to think but the sudden urge to use the bathroom was overwhelming. As he neared the bathroom he heard the flow of water and realised that he had stayed with Agent Donovan last night and that was where she must have gone so early, to take a shower."Louise could you please open the door I really need the toilet". He stood outside crossing his legs like some small child who couldn't control himself. A few seconds later the water stopped runnning and then he heard a click and the door opened revealing Donovan who was wearing nothing but a towel around her head. Booth turned away his face turning rather red. "Is that really necessary?" he asked suddenly feeling rather uncomfortable.

"Oh I forgot you find me that unattractive" her sarcastic tone of voice told Booth this had to have something to do with last night.

"That unfair and you know it!" he spat back in a defintive tone.

"Whatever you say" she then proceeded to get herself dressed whilst Booth hurried to the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later and they were ready to leave. Booth informed Donovan what his plan of action would be today, that he would drop her off so she could give her statement to the local authorities and then he would go back to the hotel to see if there was any information on what had caused the fire. Then he would drop by the hospital to pick up Brennan and then he would seriously need to do some clothes shopping seeing as his whole wardrobe had gone up in flames, and the only other clothes he had were the ones on his back.

Donovan did not attempt to acknowledge what he was even saying and the uncomfortable silence was beginning to agitate Booth. He couldn't grasp why she was so flustered, why had it bothered her so much whilst he was pretty sure it was for the best.

"Look i'm sorry about last night, I'm sorry I couldn't sleep with you. We both know it wasn't right under the circumstances. We were both vulnerable and I didn't want it to seem I was taking advantage of a delicate situation". As much as he felt the need, the desire to satisfy his biological urge, at that moment all he could think about was Brennan and the kiss he had experienced in the hopsital. It was nothing like he had ever felt in his entire life, he knew then that it was her he really wanted and her he really wanted to make love to.

Agent Donovan didn't even blink. She was turned away from him her head leaning against the window. She wished he would just tell her the truth. As they stopped in a queue of traffic Booth tapped the steering wheel looking very frustrated. "Aren't you going to say anything? come on, at least scream at me!, hit me!, say something! I don't want this to come between us, just because I don't want anything intimate right now I still regard our friendship as something special".

"We both know the real reason for what 'DIDN'T' she emphasised the didn't part to get Booth's attention which it did.  
" happen. You were thinking about her?"

Booth hesitated "Who? Brennan?, No! this has nothing to do with her _What am I saying this has everything to do with her._

"Thats what you tell yourself but we both knew its the truth and I don't blame you Booth, she's everything i'm not". She's smart and pretty and...

"Hey don't ever put yourself down like that" Booth interrupted. He noticed a tear falling down her face as they pulled outside the field office. "You're pretty, you're smart, you make me laugh" He had to at least try to make her feel better. "Just call me as soon as you're done here then we'll drive by your house and we can see if CSU have anything for us". Henwiped the tears from he cheeks with both fingers before she got out of the car and made her way over to the small gray brick building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brennan didn't have a comfortable night. She had tossed and turned and woke several times, even annoying the nurses no end as she constantly had been asking for water to satisfy the dehydrated notion she was experiencing. She had half expected Booth to have been there when she woke but when she opened her eyes and had scanned the room it was pretty clear he wasn't. Then she remembered the kiss and how she had told Booth it would be the last one between them it brough her much heartache. _Did I really mean that?_

A young nurse peered around the door and seeing she was awake and trying to get out of bed, she quickly attended to her "I'm sorry Ms Brennan you need to stay in bed until the doctor makes his rounds".

"I can't stay here I have so much work to do". With everything that had happened she had almost forgot about the case they were working on. She had to inform Ryan Clarkes sister that her brothers body had been found. Her legs buckled as she tried to stand and the feeling of weakness overpowered her causing her to fall back onto the bed.

The nurse made her comfortable again saying she would ask the doctor to make her his first stop as she could tell the patient was extremely insistant on leaving.

"Thankyou" the prospect of having to suffer another night here didn't bear thinking about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Booth arrived back at the hotel it looked like nothing had ever happened. It seemed to be business as usual, apart from the odd police car everything seemed back to normal.

"Agent Booth" it was the concierge again "How is Dr Brennan?"

"She's fine some smoke inhalation but the doctor said no permenand damage".

The concierge smiled "I'm glad she's a really nice lady that Dr Brennan".

Booth apprecitated his concern for Brennan, but what Booth really wanted was information but before he could enquire the concierge started talking again.

"I just need to let you know that since your room was.. well completley destroyed by the fire, and the fact we don't have any available rooms left we have managed to find you an apartment at another complex and its on us. Come see me later and I can give you the details".

"Thankyou I really appreciate that. What I do need to know is some information on the cause of the fire so who would I need to speak with regarding that". His eyes darting around the lobby.

The concierge pointed into the direction of a burly man talking to one of the police officers and in a flash Booth had quickened his pace over to where the to men were talking.

"Excuse me"

The two men ceased talking, their gaze turned to Booth as he approached them.

"I'm with the FBI, agent Seeley Booth. I was staying in the room where the fire started with my partner and I really would like any information you have on how it was started".

The men didn't seem ready to spill anything. Their eyes trying to avoid looking him which made Booth very mad "Hey a little assistance here people. My partner could have died so I would appreciate a little co-operation if thats not too much to ask".

"The fire chief was the first to speak "We found traces of an accelerant, not sure what at this stage but we'll know more once a thorough investigation has been carried out. I can tell you though we are definatley looking at arson"

"Arson! are you serious?" Booth was shocked, not quite wanting to believe that someone had deliberatly set the fire that almost killed Brennan.

As he walked away he was in total disbelief who would do such a thing? who would have a grudge? more importantly who was it aimed at?, him, Brennan or the both of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Agent Donovan left the field office pretty certain that her statement had been believable enough and would at least keep them fishing for a while. Her thoughts drifted to Booth as she walked to retrieve her car at the place she had left it before her little 'so' called abduction. _How could he humiliate me like that! pretend that he wanted to sleep with me then discard me like trash. _She knew it wasn't entirely Booth's fault it was that bitch Brennan, she was the cause. It was her he had been thinking about so it was her fault. She grinned maliciously, she had to do something but this time she had to do something to make Booth feel more guilt then ever and then he would come running ... to her...

Do your thing push the little button


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. 

He wasn't sure how he was going to break the news to Brennan about the fire. An attempt had been made on their lives, whether it be him, her or both of them the fire had deliberatly been set and could have killed his partner, his best friend, the one person in this world he was sure he couldn't live without. As he pulled into the hospital parking lot an awful thought sprung to his mind _What if I lost her? how could I possibly live without her _He knew Brennan would never understand the feelings he had for her, that he had always had for her. From the first time they met he felt a connection with her like never before. He had held back for far too long but how would he tell her, she always thought with her brain and not with her heart would she even let him in?.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dr Brennan" came the soft voice of the doctor as she lay there deep in thought.

She shifted to a sitting position before answering him "Yes doctor".

"A little birdy has informed me you are getting bored of the hospitality here" he cast her a small smile before concluding "So you'll be happy to know your blood results came back completley normal and you can leave whenever you're ready".

Brennan sighed, she was so glad to be finally getting out of this place.

"If you would just like to sign these release papers you can be on your way". He handed her the papers and Brennan quickly signed before handing them back. "Now Dr Brennan please take more care of yourself I'd rather not like to see you here again" He exited the room just as Booth arrived.

The doctor nodded in passing before giving him a friendly nudge "Take care of that pretty partner of yours".

Booth was surprised to hear that sort of comment from the doctor but answered in compliance "You bet I will". He then focused his attention back to Brennan who looked less than happy.

"Bones! so you're getting out of this place or what?".

"Booth I don't have anything to wear. I presume everything was destroyed in the fire" She weeped.

Booth handed her a bag "Don't say I never think of you.

"Whats this?" she asked the curiosity getting the better of her.

On my way over here I realised that you probably wouldn't have any clothes to wear so I took the liberty and dropped by a store and picked you up some. I mean I wouldn't really mind seeing you walking out of here naked but I think the good citizens of Keywest may have other ideas with a flasher in their midst".

Brennan looked postively worried at Booth's comment but took it with a pinch of salt. Hesitantly she took the bag wandering whether Booth would really know her taste in clothing. She pulled out a pair of denim pants, a white button shirt, and then in a smaller bag was a bra and panties set. Brennan blushed as she held up the set.

Booth too looked embarrassed "I had to guess on the size and I hope you're fine with the color they only had black".

"Oh I forgot these" he handed her a box with a pair of black lace up Boots.

She was impressed "Wow Booth you went all out for me thankyou". As she started to undo the dreaded hospital gown she gave a booth a look that said it all.

"Oh yeah i'll just wait outside" _Damn what I would have given to stay._

As they left the hospital and walked briskly toward the car Brennan brought up the case. "You know Booth, we need to go and see Laura Clarke and break the news about her brother".

"We will Bones but do you think we could grab something to eat first, i'm starving and I mean whats another hour or so gonna hurt".

"BOOTH! she's waited long enough she deserves the truth" then a wave of terror overtook her "Oh no! the case file, my laptop I had everything on there".

Booth calmed her "Bones don't panic you left it in the car its fine, I promise you, it came out totally unscathed".

Brennan felt so relieved "Thank god, so can we go now, I promise we can go eat after, please Booth".

The pleading look she had in her eyes hit a soft spot and she was right "Of course Bones".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took them half an hour to find the address which wasn't a surprise, the house was hidden behind plenty of palm trees. From the outside it was your typical all American home white picket fence and all.

"As they walked to the front door Booth stopped her putting his hand on her shoulder "Now Bones I know how you get carried away with those big scientific words so please we are about to tell her that her brother is dead so try to be a little sympathetic alright".

Brennan felt rather hurt by his choice of words "I can be symathetic Booth".

Booth knocked and they were both instantly greeted by a petite brunette woman, slim build with a huge smile on her face. "Hello, may I help you?".

"Laura Clarke" Booth asked, making sure he was addressing the correct person.

"Yes i'm laura" she had a look of total bewilderment on her face.

"I'm special Agent Seeley Booth with the FBI" he flashed his credentials at the young woman. "This is my my partner Dr Temperance Brennan may we come in?".

"Is this about Ryan? have you found him?" she led them into the living room motioning them to sit down. "How is he? I knew it, he is such a lunatic sometimes, he's done something wrong hasn't he? god I wouldn't put it past him".

Brennan stared at her, the guilt she felt was terrifying. She really had no idea what they were about to tell her was going to feel like a knife through the heart. Just like how she had felt when she had found out that her mother had been murdered.

Booth spoke first he always had more way with the words "I'm sorry Miss Clarke but we found your brother".

Laura knew from the look on the agents face that he was dead. She wanted so hard to believe that he had just gone on one of his crazy vacations but now she was dead wrong. She had dreaded the truth ever since he had first gone missing. "It's just when he didn't call I just knew something was wrong". The sobs came thick and fast "We were so close you know, growing up we told each other everything".

Brennan thought back to her and Russ. How it was for them when they were growing up. He too was always there for her, he was her hero and she thought he would always be there for her. She admired him but then their parents disappeared, he left and she went into foster care. Then when she finally found him and had she thought he was back in her life he had left once again.

"How did he die?" Laura asked bringing Brennan out of her daydream.

Brennan was about to say something but Booth interrupted her "Are you sure you want to know?"

"I can handle it" she tried to put on a brave face but really she knew she couldn't, her big brother was gone.

"He died resuting from a single but fatal stab wound to the chest".

Laura sobbed harder, her hands visibly trembling "Oh god! was it quick? did he suffer?"

Brennan didn't even wait "No it was very quick he wouldn't have suffered at all".

Booth bit his tongue giving her a disapproving stare.

Brennan noticed that look, it was that of hostility "She asked for the truth Booth".

"Ryan was found at Clarence Park do you have any idea what he may have been doing there?" Booth then asked.

Laura shook her head "no i'm sorry".

"Was he seeing anyone? a girlfriend maybe" Brennan enquired, she had a gut feeling this wasn't just a random attack.

Booth could see she was getting more and more upset. "Look you don't have to remember everything now. We're going to leave but here is my number, if you do happen to think of anything that could help us don't hesitate to call".

"Em Agent Booth. Do you think I could see him to say a proper goodbye?"

Before Booth could get a word in Brennan again put her foot in it "He was badly decomposed, there really isn't much to see" she then put her hand over her mouth.

Booth cursed under his breath gesturing for Brennan to follow him from the house.

"I'm sorry" but before she had the chance to apologise Laura had slammed the door and Booth was dragging Brennan rather harshly towards the car.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. 

Booth let go of me!" she protested as he continued to grab onto her wrist.

He was angry at her. She always had to say the wrong thing, did she not understand the pain that young woman was going through. "I warned you about saying something like that".

"I'm sorry, it just came out" she apologised, hoping that Booth was not going to make too much of a big issue out of this, because that was the last thing she needed.

"Next time Bones I think it would be a good idea if you just stayed in the car" he annouced rather bluntly.

She darted him a look of hurt and regret "Fine! If thats what you want".

As they both sat comfortably in the car Booth informed her about the new apartment they would be staying in. "I just have to pop back and get the details from Robert" referring to the concierge.

Brennan took a deep breath before she pressed on with the question she was wanting to ask. "So Booth, did you find out what caused the fire yet?"

The word 'arson' echoed in his mind. He knew she wouldn't take the news well but he would have to tell her sooner or later. "I'm sorry Bones but it seems someone set the fire deliberatley using an accelerant which they were unable to determine at the time".

Brennan heart started to beat erratically. Just hearing those words sent horrifying thoughts into her mind. Someone wanted her or Booth dead.

"There will be an investigation Bones, forensics will go over with a fine tooth comb. I promise you we will find out who did this". As he stared into her eyes, those gorgeous sea blue eyes the anger he was feeling towards her eased and now all he felt was total adoration that he couldn't control any longer. He pulled over to the side of the road and once they were stationary he leaned in and started caressing her lips with his finger. "I'm sorry bones I wasn't there to protect you, i'm sorry that I left you. I won't ever leave you again". He took his finger away and in one sweeping motion placed his lips firmly on hers.

This time Brennan was totally ready for the moment and let herself succumb to intensity of the kiss and even though it was just only a kiss it was the most elated feeling in the world.

"Lets go grab some food then we can get back to our new apartment, settle in, get some cold drinks and relax by the pool. We can just forget about the case for just one afternoon".

"I couldn't agree more, but don't you need to check on Agent Donovan or something?" After what Booth had told her about her attack she wanted to make sure she was o.k. As those words left her lips Booths cellphone rang.

"Booth" He answered, and sure enough the voice on the other end was Donovan's but her tone was full of anomicity.

"SEELEY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I called your cell like twenty times already. You said you would come pick me up when you were done. I had nowhere to go so I've been drinking coffee for the last four hours. So where are you?"

"Damn" Booth called out loud "I'm sorry Lou.. em Agent Donovan" he didn't want Brennan to think they were on first name basis already. "Its just I went to pick up Bones from the hospital and then we went to question Laura Clarke".

"WHO?" she screamed down the phone.

"The victims sister. Look! Bones insisted we go and I agreed".

"I thought you would have invited me along as this is my case too you know". Her voice sounded venomous.

"I'm sorry, look i'll call you a cab because Bones and I are going to grab something to eat. By the way we are going to be staying at a new apartment, once i'll get all the details i'll let you know".

"She protested unhappily but it was obvious his little doctor girlfriend takes precedence over her any day. "Well the least you can do is find out if I can return home yet" she asked her voice calming slightly.

Booth promised he would pass by her house then he ended the call.

Brennan could tell his stress levels were steadily rising. "Everything alright?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, well no... I promised Agent Donovan I would get her after she went to make her statement and I forgot. He leaned forward gripping the steering wheel tightly "Anything could have happened to her, her assailant could have made another kidnap attempt." He slapped his forehead. "How could I have forgot?"

Brennan placed a comforting around his shoulder "She's fine Booth why don't we just go get her now" she suggested seeing how cut up Booth seemed to be, "I just need to drive by her house first, see if its possible for her to go home yet".

"Sure Booth" she whispered as she relaxed back in the seat.

CSU had indeed finished at Donovans house. When Booth enquired to what they had found out about her assailant he was shocked to hear that nothing substanial had turned up. No fingerprints, no fibres, nothing to indicate there had ever been another human being in her house. _If this turns out to be a dead end, Louise is not going to be happy but at least she can go home._ He rang her back straightaway giving her the good news and the unsettling bad news. He kept his word and called her a cab a pang of guilt hit him but right now he was hungry and it wasn't just for food.

They found a small diner in a significantly quieter area of town and and as they were handed the menu Brennan got this sudden urge for macaroni cheese. She didn't know why but for some unknown reason she pined for it. "Macaroni cheese please" she told the waitress when she asked for her order.

Booth eyes shot up in surprise at her lack of originality "Macaroni cheese! wow Bones thats really adventureous".

"Don't make fun Booth It just popped in my head".

He smiled across the table at her "You know Bones whats good enough for you is good enough for me. I'll have the same" he informed the waitress who was stood there sucking on her pen.

"Two macaroni cheese coming right up" the waitress made her way over to the counter and handed the order off to a young male.

After the meal they went to get the details from Robert the concierge before making their way to their new apartment. It was located at the Suncrest villas, apparently situated right next to the beach, they had their own pool which Booth had to admit sounded very appealing. _I may get Bones in a swimsuit yet._

The apartment was very large. It smelt clean and fresh and from the large windows there was a fantastic view of the beach. Booth took to the bathroom first "Hey bones this bath has a jacuzzi function thingy" he remarked as he tried it out.

"Booth thats the last thing you should be worried about, this apartment has only one bed".

Booth had noticed the minute he stepped in but he didn't care, the closer he was to her the better he would feel. He stepped back into the bedroom eager to try out the bed for comfort. "Hey check it out its a water bed!" He laughed as he layed on it gently moving.

"You've got to be kidding me! I can't be sleeping on that" she exclaimed not exactly relishing the idea.

"Come on Bones don't be such a dead beat this is cool". He gestured for her to try it out.

"O.k Booth" she too layed next to Booth "This sure feels pretty weird".

"You know Bones you are the most beautiful woman in the world. I am crazy about you" _Oh god! I finally said it, she is going to kill me_ but to his amazement she grabbed him in a tight embrace.

"I never thought I would say this but you're pretty hot yourself" she changed position now lying on top of him and started unbuttoning his shirt.

_This can't be happening can it? _ "You sure work fast" he said as he took her hand "Are you sure about this?"

"Ssh" she whispered. After she had his shirt off she reached for his belt with the 'cocky' buckle and whipped it off in no time.

Booth was getting more turned on by the minute he could hardly focus, his biological urge was too strong. He ripped at her shirt kissing her widly as he did so. Once the shirt was off he unclasped her bra and threw it to the floor. He rolled her over so he was now on top of her. He caressed her breasts and sucked at her neck but only gently as he didn't want to give her a hickey as he didn't fancy explaining that.

Brennan couldn't restrain herself any longer and reached for the zipper on his pants and within seconds they joined the pile of clothing which had now collected on the floor. She rubbed her hands up and down his perfectly toned body, the feeling was like electric cursing through her entire body.

Booth was in his underpants Brennan was in hers and they were ready. "You know Bones we don't have to do this if you don't want to".

_What is his problem?_ "I want to Booth, why is something wrong?"

"I just don't want you to feel pressured, to think I am taking advantage just like Louise" as soon as Booth said it he instantly regretted it "oh shit" _why the hell did I go and say tha for? o.k, maybe she didn't hear._

Brennan heard it alright and she slapped him hard across the face "you slept with Agent Donovan?"

Booth tried to explain but it was a feeble attempt at that "No!, I wanted to" he felt like he was digging himself into a hole "Look I wanted to but I couldn't, I wanted you! just you!".

"Forget it Booth you've just blown your chance" and she grabbed her clothing and headed to the bathroom locking herself in sobbing her heart out.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. 

Tuesday.

"Bones please! you need to come out now, or are you going to be in there alnight!". He was tired but he wasn't going anywhere until Brennan decided to come out of that bathroom. The moment she had locked herself in there he had begun reasoning with her, even though he knew from experience she was as stubborn as a mule, and it was going to take alot of coaxing to get her to listen to him. He had knocked on the door repeatedley "I'm sorry Bones, I really am. I never meant for it to come out like that" In his mind though he had said it and now all she was probably thinking was that 'she'had been his second choice after he failed to score with Agent Donovan. This wasn't the case at all. He hadn't slept with Donovan because of his feelings for her. _What am I saying she wouldn't think that would she?_ "Please Bones! just let me explain" but all he could hear was her heartfelt sobs on the opposite side of the door. He turned his back to the door and slid down to the floor mirroring the position he had imagined she may have been in. He nodded off a few times and when he awoke he had glanced at the clock it now read seven thirty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brennan hadn't known quite how to react when Booth had uttered those words. One thing she did know though, was that he had obviously intended to have some sort of sexual relationship with Agent Donovan and that now he was most probably on the rebound. She imagined thats why he had been so flirtous and eager to do the deed as so to speak. As she locked the bathroom door she put her back to the door and slid down to the floor, the tears falling steadily down her face and onto the shirt that she had now put back on. She heard Booth calling almost instantaneously, but she didn't want to hear any of his explanations they just weren't going to make a difference to how she was feeling right now. For a split second though, she did wander why she was so angry. It wasn't as if they were a couple, they weren't married they had never even shared a real intimate moment until now, they were both free agents. Try as she might though she couldn't shake it off, the hurt was just too much and the last person she wanted to see was on the otherside of the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bones come on! cut me some slack don't be such a baby".

Brennan almost wanted to kill him when she heard those words. She picked herself up and slowly emerged from the bathroom her arms flailing.

Booth felt the door open and stood up facing in the direction of the bathroom.

"How dare you Booth!" she headed straight for him trying to hit him and even successfully planting one on his left cheek.

"Ouch Bones!" he stifled a moan and then tried to grab her arms but he was having difficulty trying to restrain her. Seeing as she was so emotional, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

"I really thought we had something Booth, I thought we had finally connected. I was ready to give myself to you, something I never thought I would do, ever!. What happened Booth? Agent Donovan turned you down so you thought oh lets go see if I can screw Brennan, she won't mind".

Booth felt bile rise in the back of his throat how dare she say that, and without further hesitation he did something he never thought he would do, he hit her hard across the face.

Brennan was not ready for the blow that followed and she was forced backwards slamming against the wall. Instinctively she put her hand up to her face. The slap had stung and her eyes began to well with tears. She had the most contorted look on her face one of complete and utter shock "Booth" was all she could manage to say.

"Bones I..." He had lost control and he didn't know why _What have I done?._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Agent Donovan had been so glad to be back at home. The past few days had been very fulfilling. Booth had been a little naughty when he had messed up the whole arrangement on picking her up but she decided to let that slide for now. Standing in front of her mirrored wardrobe she began to dress herself. It was now nine fifteen and she was rather agitated Booth hadn't called her yet. Pouring herself some cereal into a bowl she was just about to grab the milk from the fridge when the door bell rang. She took a look out of the window just be sure who it was. The detective who she had given her statement to had told her he may need to question her again and she couldn't handle that just now. Instead of the detective she was rather surprised to see Booth standing there a look of despair on his face. Wasting no time she opened the front door to a rather pathetic looking agent who was rather pale and his eyes completley bloodshot.

"Seeley are you o.k? what the hell happened?" she was so concerned as she had never seen him like this before. She led him into the living room and gently sat him down on the couch. "Can I get you anything?"

"No i'm fine" he replied in a rather shaky voice.

Donovan sat next to him, her arm finding its way across his shoulder "Now are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to guess?".

"I just don't believe it, I can't believe it" he rambled on not making much sense.

"What Seeley? what don't you believe?"

"Why did I do that? why?" he kept shaking his head.

"You're not making any sense" Donovan declared "What did you do? is it Dr Brennan has something happened? Did he try to get into her pants and she turned him down. Did he get violent with her. It was a possibe scenario but 'no' that just wasn't in character for him.

He started crying, he had never cried this bad in his entire life. Now here he was crying over a woman, but not just any woman the love of his life, who after what he had done would never trust him again.

"Baby!" she knew this must have been serious. "Should I call her and find out whats been going on?".

"NO!" Booth shouted angrily

"Booth please you can tell me" she tried to console him best she could and then he said it.

"I hit her".

"Who?"

"Bones! I hit Bones" as her nickname left his lips he buried his face in his hands.

_Is that all?_ she thought. He was a quivering wreck over something like that what kind of man was he. "You did what?" she tried to act surprised but she didn't care, that bitch probably deserved it.

"I don't know what came over me I just lashed out". He sobbed, his hands visibly shaking

"Well you must have had a reason?"

What was she getting at "No! Bones didn't do anything wrong it was me, all me!" he had never felt more guilty then he did right now.

Donovan's insides were wrenching at seeing Booth crumbling before her. Brennan had obviously done something to make him this upset. Well she couldn't let her get away with it. Whatever had happened between them it was obvious it had to have been her fault and now she would have to pay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

o.k you know what to do


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15. 

Brennan stood in front of the bathroom mirror massaging her left cheek. It still stung, and now an ugly bruise was beginning to form. A horrifying reminder of what her partner, her best friend, the one person she trusted with her life had done to her. _Did I provoke him that much?_ she wondered. _No! that was not an excuse! _It was like he had been someone else, someone who had been completely filled with rage. Now as she sat on the edge of the bed she contemplated going back to D.C. She had even got as far as dialling Angela's cell but then quickly hung up when she heard the sound of her bubbly voice. _I can't just run away, i'm stronger then that. I have to solve this murder._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Booth sat there still reeling from the shock of the events from that morning. Donovan had offered to make him some lunch which he wasn't about to turn down.

"Hey Booth!" she called from the kitchen "Tuna and mayonnaise o.k for you?" after no answer she repeated herself but still no answer.

Booth hadn't heard her, but he did feel being prodded by something sharp on his upper arm. "Ouch!" Booth screeched as he saw that it was the tip of a knife.

"I'm sorry, that was totally unnecessary of me" she apologised pulling the knife away.

Booth didn't answer he just watched as she sauntered back into the kitchen.

As they both sat down to eat Donovan could tell Booth was in turmoil, and she hated to see him like this. "I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding. If you two are as close as I think you are she must have known you wouldn't have hurt her intentionally" she said soothingly trying best to console him.

That's just it!" he barked "It was not just a misunderstanding! I hit hit her plain and simple" _How can I ever make it up to her_ Just then his cellphone rang, he didn't even bother checking the caller ID before answering. "Yes Bones" he yelled into the phone hoping to hear the sound of her voice.

"Is this Agent Booth?".

Booth recognised the voice but it certainly didn't belong to his partner.

"Em who is this?"

"I'm sorry, this is Laura Clarke".

Booth was a little surprised when she introduced herself. "Laura! hi, what can I do for you?"

"Well you said to call if I had any information regarding my brother, and well I do. You see I was going through Ryans room and I found a book. Well a journal really, it was hidden. I thought that was a little strange so I took a look and it contains some very interesting stuff".

Booth was definatley interested now "What kind of stuff?"

"Well I think he may have been seeing someone, a woman and it seemed serious. The things he wrote, well I think it would be best if you came and took a look for yourself".

Booth relished the idea "Of course! I'll be there a soon as I can" Booth hung up and put the last piece of sandwich into his mouth.

"Everything o.k Booth?" Donovan questioned, eagar to find out what was going on.

"That was Laura Clarke. She wants me to take a look at something so i'm going over there".

"I'm coming with you" she insisted "Well that is if you approve".

He had to admit this was partially her case so he agreed "Sure".

Smiling she disappeared upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Brennan left the apartment her phone rang in her hand. She glanced down at the caller ID. The last person she wanted to talk to right now was Booth so she was relieved when it wasn't him. "Brennan".

"Hi this is Detective Corby. Is it possible to speak with Agent Booth? I tried his cell but couldn't get any answer".

"I don't know where Agent Booth is right now" she told him quite abruptly no less "Is this regarding the murder of Ryan Clarke by any chance?".

"Ma'am i'm sorry i'm unable to discuss the case".

"Well i'm working with Booth and Agent Donovan. I'm his partner Dr Temperance Brennan".

"Ah Dr Brennan!, come to think of it Booth did mention your name. Well CSU went over the victims vehicle and it was clean apart from a couple strands of blonde hairs found in the passenger seat. I've had them sent to DNA for analysis".

Brennan hoped they could get a match but it would be difficult if it was only a few strands. "Thanks, could you let me know when you get the results back".

"Yes of course Dr Brennan".

Brennan decided she would pay Laura a visit. It would be better this time, she would be alone, she wouldn't have to pussyfoot around Booth. She would now be able to inform her of the recent lead which had been discovered. Brennan felt she could sympathise with Laura, she had lost her brother. She knew all too well how what that was like, and even though Russ wasn't dead sometimes it seemed he was. Quicky she dialed for a cab, now getting rather annoyed that since they had arrived Booth had the car and she had to rely on finding alternative methods of transportation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth and Donovan arrived at Laura's house an hour later. Booth was glad that Donovan was coming even if it was for company, at least he didn't have to worry about her saying anything disrespectful.

As they pulled into the driveway they were instantly met by Laura who came to greet them.

"Agent Booth i'm so glad you could make it".

"Laura hi, this is my..." but before he had a chance to introduce the other agent he realised she already had.

"I'm Agent Donovan also with the FBI".

Laura didn't like the look of the other agent. She seemed cold and distant, not at all like Booth and she wasn't sure but she could have sworn she recognised her from somewhere. "Oh hello is Dr Brennan not with you?".

"Dr Brennan couldn't make it today" he explained.

Donovan rolled her eyes _What is is with Dr Brennan? is she some goddess or something? do people just worship the ground she walks on?_

She followed behind watching Laura and Booth as they made their way inside.

Laura invited them to sit down then darted upstairs coming back several moments later carrying a thick brown book which she subsequently handed to Booth.

Donovan gasped in shock _I know this book!_

Booth began reading pleaseantly surprised at the content.

Donovan was intrigued now "What is it Booth? what does it say?"

"Well!" Booth began "It seems Ryan was seeing someone, seemed pretty serious, they were going out for five months. Booth read on further deep in concentration.

She watched, the smiles, the laughter, then the paleness that spread over his face. Donovan was biting her nails it's what kept her calm when she was anxious. "What is Booth?" she asked nervously afraid of what he was going to say.

"This woman, well it seems she was infatuated with him, so infatuated in fact she may have killed him".

"WHAT!" Came a scream, this time from Laura.

"We will need to get this sent to forensics so they can check for fingerprints" he added as he tucked the book firmly under his arm.

Laura looked at Booth in dismay and she started to cry.

Booth consoled her best he could as she fell into his arms.

"You will find the person who did this won't you? she cried, sobbing uncontrollably _I cant believe that my brother was killed possibly by some spurned lover._

"I promise you we will the person responsible for your brothers murder" he assured her as he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Donovan looked away in disgust. _How come Booth is always showing endearment to others but never to me, it's just not fair!_

Booth then told Laura he would keep her updated but right now he had work to do.

As they hurried back to the car Booth was astonished to see Brennan getting out of a cab which had just pulled up.

"Bones what are you doing here?" a little surprised she would come here alone.

"I could ask the same about you!" she replied in a raised tone of voice and also trying not to look a him directly.

Before either of them could say another word Donovan unexpectantly flew at Brennan.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed.

Before Brennan had time to react Donovan punched her. She felt the blood trickle down her chin from the split lip she had suffered.

Booth instantly went into action but Donovan was hellbent on violence and kicked Booth in the groin and he was sent to the ground groaning in pain.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO BOOTH! DONT YOU KNOW HOW UPSET HE WAS! HOW EMOTIONALLY DISTRAUGHT HE WAS!" she calmed slightly before continuing. "How could he love you after what you did. Well news flash Dr Brennan he came to me, he came to me!".

Brennan saw her coming at her again and managed to deflect the punch knocking her off balance. Then she was able to get a punch in and it caught Donovan just below the right eye.

"Booth!" Brennan shouted but he was on the floor still writhing in pain.

Again Donovan lunged at Brennan and they both fell to the floor. Grabbing her hair Donovan began to slam her head down on the ground. "You bitch!, you little whore i'll kill you do you hear me i'll kill you!".

Brennan kicked her and she again lost her balance falling heavily to the ground.

Booth, on hearing the insults being fired at Brennan slowly got up and grabbed Donovan in a desperate attempt to seperate the two of them.

All three of them sat there breathless. Booth was absolutley shocked how two professional women who he respected could end up fighting like kids in a schoolyard.

"Get up!" he ordered "I am ashamed at both of you...!"


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and yes I admit Booth is a little out of character but hey this is fanfic. 

Chapter 16

"What did you just say?" Brennan questioned completely exasperated. She had heard quite clearly what Booth that minute had just said but she had wanted to hear it again just for good measure.

He stood there with his arms folded looking rather embarrassed to say the least. "I said I am ashamed of you."

"ASHAMED!" were you not even paying attention. Agent Donovan just attacked me, not to mention the obsceneties she just threw at me. I was merely defending myself."

Booth knew she had a point but the awkwardness between them right now seemed to be clouding his judgement. "Agent Donovan had no right to do that and she will be dealt with accordinley."

Inside Agent Donovan was laughing. She had just done something she hadn't planned to do. She had attacked Brennan, in front of Booth no less. "Booth I... I 'm sorry, really I am. I don't know what came over me I just kept thinking what she had done to you."

"I don't think it's me you should be apologising to" directing a look over to where Brennan now stood.

Brennan stood there in disbelief. Had she heard her right what she did to Booth. What about what he did to her. "Excuse me!" she said shifting her gaze to Agent Donovan "What exactly did Booth tell you?"

"He told me enough" she spat back.

Brennan scowled at the female agent. What was going on? they were supposed to be on the same side. They were all working on this case together, Where had things gone wrong?.

Booth gingerly walked over to Brennan still in slight pain. He attempted a comforting hand on her shoulder, now noticing the reddish bruise on her left cheek. She instantly pulled away not ready for that just yet.

"Don't touch me" she yelled as she brushed past him.

"Bones" he felt hurt. He didn't blame her one bit though, what he had done was unforgivable. Here he found himself defending Donovan when really he should have been defending Brennan. Right now he felt there were more important things going on and that was what they had to focus on. "I'm sorry." He then turned his attention to Agent Donovan "I think you ought to apologise to Dr Brennan don't you?"

"What!" Apologise!" _he wants me to apologise _but she knew for the most part she had to keep him sweet. "Fine, sorry Dr Brennan".

Brennan found the apology to be less than convincing "You know I could press charges. That wouldn't look too good for the bureau would it?"

Booth put his hands up "Thats it! I think things have got a little out of hand here. Bones, Agent Donovan has apologised and she is an excellent field agent so maybe if we could just get on with the INVESTIGATION." He emphasised investigation trying to get both women to see that the reason they were here for was to solve a murder.

Brennan backed down accepting the apology.

"Good! now that we are all friends again I need to show you something" Booth handed the journal to Brennan.

"Whats this?" she asked as flicked the pages.

"Maybe we could go back to the apartment and I can help you take a proper look" Booth suggested.

"No way!" Brennan protested "I'll take a look at the book and you can call detective Corby. He called earlier, apparently he sent some hairs for DNA".

"Hairs!" they were both surprised when Agent Donovan spoke.

Brennan carried on "Yes they were recovered from Ryan Clarkes car, so we may get lucky" she sounded rather excited at the prospect that this may be the breakthrough they were waiting for.

Agent Donovan however looked less happy at the news that she had just heard.

Booth clapped his hands together "I'll get right on it. Hey Bones I know this is too must to ask but maybe you can take Agent Donovan with you, to know help you look at the journal."

"BOOTH!" they both objected.

"To compare notes" He had to try and get them back on the right track. "I'll drop you off at the apartment. I'll only be like a couple of hours".

When they arrived back Booth had to almost force them into the apartment. "Come on ladies it's not that bad." When they were safely inside Booth got back into the car and he was just about to drive away when Brennan ran out to stop him.

"Booth I really don't feel comfortable being alone with her. She said she was going to kill me Booth."

"Thats ridiculous Bones. She was angry, we all say things when we're angry."

"Now I need you to put your anthroplogy study or any other expertise you have into our vics journal o.k" There was so much more he wanted to say but he knew he couldn't push her.

Agent Donovan looked around the apartment gently making her way to the bed "wow a water bed how romantic" She pictured her and Booth on this bed. Laying there the gentle rippling of the water relaxing them whilst being in a passionate embrace. Her thoughts drifted back to reality and the fact that she was now with Dr Brennan alone. The possibilities were endless.

Brennan walked back into the apartment slamming the door behind her. Wasting no time she took the book and sat down "So shall we get down to business then".

"Yes Dr Brennan lets..."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

As Booth sat waiting at the intersection for the lights to change, his hands were gripped tightly on the steering wheel. His mind wandered back to the days events _Why did I not defend Bones more? she is my partner,my best friend. We've worked together for two years and I could never dream about doing this job without her by my side. I've known Agent Donovan what, all of four days and yet I was ready to jump to her defense._ Deep in thought he was oblivious to the honking sound from the car behind him as the lights turned to green. _I love Bones and she may not believe it right now but I really do. Maybe I should go back and check on her, after all she did seem to have this crazy idea that Donovan had it in for her. _ Wasting no time he made a sharp turn and found himself driving back to the apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So found anything interesting yet?" Donovan asked inquisitively as Brennan read tentatively.

"Not really! as a matter of fact, if I didn't know any better this could have been written by someone in their adolesecent years rather than a thirty six year old man.

"Booth mentioned that he was seeing someone, a woman, does he mention that in any more detail?" she had to know. Ryan could have easily have let something slip.

Brennan read on not wanting to miss any details. As she neared the last few pages it became more apparent that Ryans relationship was not as innocent as she had first thought. "Hey Agent Donovan look at this!"

Donovan began reading. The handwriting was pretty scrawny, she was finding it very hard for to decipher.

June 12th

We went sailing today it was great. I thought it would be a good time to get to know her a little better so I asked her a few personal questons, but she's so secretive. She doesn't seem to talk about her family, her friends, her job. I really want to get to know her a lot better before we go head first into a serious relationship.

Donovan looked up "I really don't see how this is significant."

Brennan turned the page and pointed to another chapter. "Read this."

July 15th

We've been seeing each other for a month and a half now and I want her to meet my sister but she totally refused. I don't understand as I know they would get along. We are going out tonight and I'm thinking about asking her about taking the relationship to the next level maybe this will lighten her up a little, I just hope she agrees.

"He works fast" Donovan noted asmirk creeping across her now pale face.

"Theres more" Brennan then added.

July 27th

I want to take things slower. Over the past few days i've been feeling like I can't breathe. She has been calling me all the time. Twelve times yesterday, seven times today. She keeps sending me these notes too. I just feel trapped at the moment. I'm not ready to settle down just yet there is still so much I want to do I want to have a relationship that includes having fun.

Brennan turned to the last page "It would seem that this woman, whoever she is was really obsessed with Ryan. Maybe when he told her he wanted to take things slower she got angry, a woman scorned and all that. It certainly may explain a motive." She felt like a profiler then as she tried to get into this woman's deluded mind.

Donovan glared at her as she remembered being so in love. She wanted Ryan so badly and then her world crumbled beneath her. "Well we can't jump to conclusions now can we Dr Brennan."

"It is this, the last entry which confirms my suspicions". Brennan handed her book do she could read for herself.

August 2nd.

I can't take this anymore I have to break up with her, she's crazy. She burnt my boat for gods sake. She even told me she would kill me and even the people I care about if I went to the police. I can't believe she is threatening my life. She needs help and I can't give her it. I've asked her to meet me tonight i'm going to do the deed I just hope she understands.

"I think Ryan meets our mystery woman, tells her that he wants to break up but she is so infatuated with him she can't accept it and she kills him." Brennan didn't like to make assumptions but she had pretty convincing evidence right in front of her that was all starting to make sense.

"What else do we know?" Donovan was anxious to know if there was anyway this could point to her.

"Apart from this, Ryan describes her just as blond and 'hot' I think were his excact words, so not much to go on. He did however mention that she ran a background check on him and he suspected that she was maybe police and that's why she was being so secretive." Brennan wracked her brains _blonde ,hot and maybe law enforcement_.

Donovan interrupted her "I need to..." and without finishing her sentence she ran to the bathroom feeling rather nausceous. She was sweating profusely _It's only a matter of time before her and that overworked brain of hers figures it out, and I can't have that. _ Composing herself she gently opened the the bathroom door peering out carefully making sure Brennan was still indulged in her reading. She took out her gun knowing what had to be done.

Brennan quickly flicked a few pages back just to recap and make sure she hadn't missed anything when her cellphone rang "Brennan"

She crept across the carpeted floor to Brennan who was now on her cellphone. As she had to repeat her name it seemed she wasn't getting a response from the other end. "Who is this?" she asked again

Donovan was having second thoughts _What if someone hears? what about Booth? he would definitley be suspicious, what lies would I be able to feed him this time._ She pushed any last minute reservations to the back of her mind and swiftly picked up a pillow from the bed. She was stood directly behind her now and it seemed Brennan hadn't heard a thing. Pushing the gun against the pillow in an effort to muffle the gunshot she was just about to pull the trigger when the sound of the door opening interrupted her plan.

Booth emerged through the door looking pretty panic stricken "Is everything o.k here?...

O.K you know what to do


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18. 

"Wow Booth that was fast!" Brennan exclaimed as he now stood in front of her, his eyes widened in fear.

As soon as she saw Booth had appeared Donovan quickly moved the gun out of sight and now stood there looking as innocent as could be.

"I didn't see Corby" Booth then explained. Right now all he cared about was being with Brennan. Whether she was being paranoid or not he had an obligation to protect her and he couldn't take any chances where she was concerned. "So did you get anything from the journal" he then asked rather curiously, trying to engage in converstion so he no longer had to think about what could have happened if he hadn't returned.

"Before Brennan could answer Donovan interrupted her . "It seems our smart doctor here already has a scenario played out as to what happened to Ryan Clarke.  
Booth raised his eyebrows "You do!"

Brennan informed Booth of her findings and suspicions. "Ryan was seeing this woman for approxiamatley three months. It seems in the beginning Ryan was really in to her. After a couple of months though he goes on to say that he felt uncomfortable with her. It seems she, as I would call it, had an infatuation with him. She was calling him all the time, sending him letters and worst of all she burnt his boat and even threatened him."

Booth was shocked, not just at hearing this piece of information but the fact that he hadn't been made aware of the full facts.. "Laura never mentioned that."

"Well maybe Ryan never told her. It doesn't seem she knew much, if anything about this woman he was supposley seeing anyway."

_God I love her. She always has a answer for everything. _ Booth watched her contentedly as she carried on with her explanation.

The final entry he wrote says he was setting up a meeting with her, maybe in an effort to break up with her. I'm thinking she didn't take the news too well."

Agent Donovan yawned. she was really getting fed up with Brennan rambling on _she doesn't have a clue what she's talking about. How can she even understand, she's probably never been in a relationship, and if she has she couldn't of possibly ever been in love. _

Booth noticed Donovan displaying her little act of boredom in which he was displeased about. "Are we boring you Agent Donovan?"

"Not at all!" she told him trying her best to redeem herself as she felt his eyes peering straight at her. It's just this information isn't really getting us any closer to finding the killer now is it?" she declared still rather agitated.

Brennan lastly told Booth how Ryan suspected she may be a cop after the background check. By the expression on Booth's face though, it was safe to say he wasn't totally convinced.

"Bones are you serious?" His voice took on a more serious tone.

"I'm sorry Booth but why would that be so hard to believe?" she asked him, quite annoyed he was mocking her.

Booth didn't like to say it could never happen, because from experience he knew that it did, but here in a small community he just didn't buy it.

"O.k! Then we need to go back and speak to Laura Clarke" Booth advised. A feeling in the pit of his stomach told him she wasn't telling them everything.

They sat discussing the rest of the journal that afternoon and evening. Booth felt like his brain was going to explode. It was like they were going around in circles with no real conclusion. "Thats it! I think its time to be getting to get some shut eye so we can at least start fresh tomorrow" he announced taking the journal from Brennan so as to get her attention away from it.

Agent Donovan hesitantly agreed "You're right Booth i've had enough of that stupid book" she remarked, glad Booth was seeing sense. "I am going to need a ride home though."

After a few silent moments Booth nodded "Yeah sure!" as much as he didn't want to, he had been the one who had almost demanded Donovan work with Brennan so he felt an obligation to give her the ride.

Brennan watched as they both left. She felt so conflicted. Booth had hurt her badly. Then she thought of all other times when he had come to her rescue, comforted her and had he ever asked for anything in return, no not ever. She quickly showered and then climbed into bed rather shattered. She lay there deep in thought but soon her eyes grew heavy and not able to keep them open any longer she found herself drifting off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they pulled up outside Donovan's house Booth felt very unsettled, something was eating at him "Hey Louise could I ask you something?".

"Yes of course Seeley" she was glad they were back on first name basis it said to her they were getting back to normal."

He didn't know why he asked the next question, but for some reason it had been bothering him. "I was wondering why you haven't made any enquiries into that night you were abducted". That was it he had finally said it.

That was the last thing she expected him to ask. She had to admit she had almost forgotton about it herself. "I..I..well.. I did but they don't seem to be making any progress. This is being handled by the local cops and they are no FBI now are they? she flashed him an incredible smile she couldn't afford him getting suspicious more then maybe he already was.

Booth smiled in agreement "No they are not."

"Seeley" She unclipped her seatbelt so she able to to bring her face in closer to his. "Seeley I really need you, I do and without further hesitation she began to grab at his shirt.

Booth couldn't deal with these advances right now. He was tired and just wanted to get back to Brennan. So he grabbed her hands "Louise please, not now o.k."

"Why not Booth? you know you want me, you need me!" All of a sudden she charged in like a wild animal and started kissing him all over without taking a breath. The buttons of his shirt popped open. "I'm who you want, we both know it."

Booth pushed her away "LOUISE STOP IT NOW! YOU'RE ACTING CRAZY!"

As Booth strong arms grabbed her she felt herself thrown back against the passenger door. Her hair was dishevelled, lipstik had smudged all over around her face and tears streamed down her face. "You bastard" her voice full of anger and hatred. "You know Seeley, since it's just you and me here I could cry rape you know. I can be very convincing when I want to be I can assure you" she spat in a venemous tone.

Booth face suddenly turned ashen and pale "you wouldn't!" _this is madness wh would she even think aout doing that._

"Wouldn't I?" She had a gleeful look on her face which told Booth she was deadly serious.

"GET OUT NOW!" He pushed the door open gesturing for her to leave. Booth had had enough he wanted her off the investigation and he would make sure that would happen.

Donovan got out the car slamming the door behind her. "Watch your back!" she threatened before making her up the path to her front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Booth arrived back at the apartment he instinctly switched on the light. He saw that Brennan was sleeping soundly so he hastily switched it off as not to disturb her. He reached over for the small wall light instead. He sat on the edgeof the bed undressing himself down to his underpants. _What if Donovan is serious? what if come morning the police come knocking on the door? how would I explain myself? It would be my word against hers, and in these cases the woman is mostly always believed._ Trying to shove the ugly thoughts from his mind he lay down next to Brennan who stirred slightly. He took in the scent from her hair and without any hesitation he snuggled in closer to her wrapping his arms protectivley around her. "I love you Bones" he whispered in her ear before falling asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for reviewing guys as it does keep me motivated. 

chapter 19.

Wednesday

Brennan awoke to the bright morning sun filtering through the window. She instinctively pushed the covers further down her body as she could cursed the air conditioning for not doing its job. She lazily became aware of someone lying next to her. _Booth _ He was still sleeping soundly, she could hear him breathing rather heavily beside her. His arm was tightly wrapped across her waist. _I must have fallen asleep. I didn't even hear him come in_ She grabbed at the covers quickly pulling then back up over her realising that she was wearing next to nothing.

Booth stirred slightly. He must have felt the obvious movement of the covers as he quickly grabbed at them wrapping them tighly around him. Booth unconsciously shuffled in closer to his partner. _This feels sooo good _Were his dream state thoughts.

Brennan was a little taken back as his closeness. After everything that had happened, what he had put her through. Taking agent Donovan's side over her's made her feel small and inferior. Then there was the assualt, that which had been unforgivable. Yet still his alpha male protectiveness came flooding back to her and it was these thoughts she had to hold onto. "Booth" she gently shook him awake, wriggling out of his arms. She broke free from his grip and his arm relaxed down onto the bed. Then with lightening quick speed she retreated from the bed.

His eyes shot open "Bones!"

"Yes Booth" she answered him softly.

"Where are you going so early?" he asked, almost mumbling the words, due the fact he wasn't fully awake yet.

She was just about to answer him when there came a loud knock on the door. Booth 's heart almost stopped, his blood began to run cold. _Could Donovan had gone through with her little plan. Have the police come to arrest me on a rape charge?_ crazy thoughts raced through his mind.

Brennan eyes were fixed on her partner who was now clambering out of bed with a panic stricken look apparent on his now pale face.

"Booth whats wrong?" she asked, a concerned tone to her voice.

Another loud knock and then Booth finally let out the breath he had been holding for the past minute when he heard the all too familiar voice "Maid service"

Brennan dashed to the door opening it. He could hear her asking asking the maid if it was posible for her come back back later. The maid smiled, agreeing to pop back in an hour after she had finished her rounds. She turned back to face him. "Booth, you seem a little on edge, are you sure you are o.k?"

Booth sure as hell wasn't going to discuss anything about last night. He was coming to the understanding though that Agent Donovan was a loose cannon and he wasn't about to continue the investigation with her in tow. Today he would take a trip to her local field office and advise them he wanted her off the case.

"Booth i'm going to speak with Laura Clarke again today. I hope to see if she can remember anything else about this woman he was dating. Ryan must have said something, being that they were rather close. This stalker of his, well she was pretty persistant.

Booth laughed at the stalker comment. "Has the thought ever occured to you that she may have just been in love. I mean really in love and that when he was around him she couldn't breathe" Booth stopped himself there as he saw the amusing look plastered on her face.

"Well I never thought of it that way that before" she replied, grinning but concerned at his sudden outburst. She dismissed it though as they both began to get dressed.

Booth watched as Brennan pulled on her clothes, brushed and tied her hair into a pony tail and then slapped on a minimal amount of makeup _why does she need to weat that? she is just as beautiful without it._

"I'm ready Booth." she announced, a mere ten minutes later.

"Good!" He placed his hand on the small of her back, a little gesture she had now grown to accept and motioned her out the door and towards the car.

As they weaved through the morning traffic Booth explained he would first drop her off at Laura's house. He would then go to make a visit to the field office not that he was about to tell her that. He figured she'd only ask questions and he could do without her analysing the situation just now. He did however tell her that he would contact detective Corby thinking he hadn't got back to him with any information about the hair sample yet. As they pulled into Laura's driveway Booth turned to Brennan "Bones when you're done just give me a call and i'll come and you pick up do you understand?"

_There he goes again_ "Now am I expecting you to turn up this time. Remember how mad agent Donovan was when you failed to show for her".

_How could he forget _ "I would never forget you bones, how could I?" and with that thought lingering, he chuckled to himself. He reached across and placed a small kiss on her cheek before driving off and leaving her there to possibly finds some answers.

Brennan then rang the doorbell and waited patiently for an answer.

"Dr Brennan!" the soft voice greeted "How nice of you to come" Laura invited her in asking the usual would you like a drink routine and then gesturing her to make herself comfortable.

"I'm fine" Brennan answered her before sitting down on the couch. She was here for one reason and one reason only to get some information from Laura Clark.

"So" Laura began as she sat opposite Brennan "You said this visit is regarding my brother and you need to ask me some questions?"

"Yes! actually it concerns Ryan's journal. I was able to recite it properly last night. You were definaltey right. Ryan was seeing someone."

"I knew it!" Laura declared, a joyous expression spread across the delicate features of her face "I can't believe Ryan didn't tell me" her face slowly contorted, now into one of hurt. "We were so close I felt we would talk about everything."

Brennan could feel the pain. Right now she didn't even have a brother who she could share her innermost feelings with. "He wanted her to meet you, but she declined, although i'm not sure why."

"So you believe this person may have killed Ryan?" Her question was straight to the point and Brennan didn't blame her being on her quest for the truth.

"I think so! they were dating for approximatley three months. Over the course of that time he felt smothered, trapped. The night he died they were supposed to meet at Clarence Park."

Laura listened intensley. It seemed her instincts were coming true. That some spurned lover did this, but how would they get proof. "What evidence do you have to support this?"

Brennan shook her head in shame "Thats just it. we don't have any, not unless we get lucky on the hair sample. Ryan was getting constant phone calls and letters, apparently she burnt his boat too."

"The laura Dane!"

Brennan didn't follow "The who?"

Ryan's boat. It was his pride and joy. He told me it was an accident, that he was smoking and fell asleep. Why would he keep that from me. Dr Brennan I'm going to go through Ryan's things again. See if I can find anything that will help you futher."

"Anything you can find, it all helps" she explained. Brennan then thanked her once again informing her that she would be in touch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth had called in at the field office now. He had bene told the agent in charge was busy and there was at least a fifteen minute wait. He impatiently tapped his foot, humming gently. After what seemed a lifetime he was finally greeting by the agent in charge, who introduced himself as Agent Carlson.

"Agent Booth" he went for the handshake which Booth gladly returned. "What brings you here?" Giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"Actually it's concerns one of your agents. Louise Donovan."

"Agent Donovan!" He sounded surprised "How so?"

"I feel she is hindering our investigation. She has been acting inappropiatley and rather unprofessional."

"She is one of our best agents. Would you care to elaborate" he snapped, hoping for Booth to fill him in on these accusations.

"I am down here with my partner. Dr Temperance Brennan. There was a situation yesterday which resulted in Agent Donovan assualting her, and making threats."

"Agent Booth are you sure? you aren't just saying that because you want to protect your partner now are you?" He frowned, seemingly not taking Booth seriously.

"I find her very distracting, and last night something happened that was uncalled for. I can't work with her. Therefore i'm requesting she be removed from our current investigation. As i'm overseeing the case we are working on I kindly ask for your full co-operation in this matter" he swallowed, his throat dry "Do I make myself clear."

Agent Carlson grinned "Can't handle her Booth, She is a nice piece of ass don't you agree?"

"Excuse me!" Booth couldn't believe what he had just heard Carlson say.

Carlson could see Booth was not amused at his humour "Look! if it makes you feel better I will speak with her today. She will no doubt give me a different version of the story so I may be in touch very soon."

"I'm counting on it" Booth then got up to leave just as his cellphone rang. He glanced at the caller id telling him Brennan was calling.

"Hi Bones, yes i'll be there. Give me like fifteen minutes."

After picking up Brennan they had ordered some take out which they subsequently took back to the apartment. Once they settled down Booth asked about her little visit "So how did it go with Laura? was she able to help at all?"

Brennan lazily stretched out on the bed wrapping some noodles around the fork "She's as clueless as us. It seems Ryan never discussed anything with her."

"Well we need to wait... Oh damn! I forgot to call Corby. I'll do it later now."

They both sat there finishing up their meal. After cleaning his hands he noticed Brennan had some sort of sauce residue around her lips so reaching for his hanky and he proceeded to wipe it for her.

"Booth!" she protested, feeling like some child.

"Stop complaining baby" As he finished he couldn't help but stare in those bluey green eyes they were so captivating, so mesmorising. "I'm so sorry I hit you. I would never intentionally hurt you, you know that don't you?" He gently traced her jawline, her skin was so smooth, so flawless.

Brennan knew that he was sincere. She trusted him with her life. She had been partially to blame so she had to forgive him. "I know Booth."

He buried his head in her chest listening to her heartbeat and he felt so calm, so relaxed.

She began to slide her fingers through his hair gradually bringing his face up to hers.

He was aching for her so much. They had come so close last time. That was until he opened his big mouth and ruined the most perfect moment _I won't make that mistake again._

As feelings came flooding back to her once again she worked on removing his clothing, whilst Booth ran his hands up and down her spine. She could feel the sensations coming thick ad fast just the last time they found themselves in this almost intimate position.

After several moments they were both undressed and passionatley kissing each others body parts. It felt exhilirating for both parties. The foreplay went on for a while before Booth finally asked her if she wanted to go ahead.

She was so breathless she could hardly speak "Yes Booth" she gasped.

Finally the lovemaking came and Brennan had never felt anything like it. The electricity coursing through her body was just too thrilling to even begin to describe.

Booth gently caressed her breasts, kissing her neck, his tongue connecting with hers. He couldn't believe he would ever feel this satisfied. It was like he had died and had gone to heaven.

After they both reach their climax almost simuntaneoulsy they laid back on the bed panting, sweating and both coming to the realisation their partnership would never be quite the same way again.

Then the sound of Booth's cellphone echoing around the room brought them both back to reality. Booth hesitated before answering it.

"BOOTH!" the sound of a very distressed woman on the other end gave Booth the chills.

"BOOTH! HOW COULD YOU? HOW DARE YOU! YOU ARE GOING TO BE SORRY...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20. 

Booth closed his phone as the dreaded words replayed in his mind _you'll be sorry_ Booth looked positively worried and Brennan noticed something was wrong.

"Booth who was that?" she pulled the covers up around her shivering slightly.

He didn't feel it was necessary to worry Brennan about all this. This wasn't her problem, the less she knew the safer she was. It was his problem and his problem alone and he would have to deal with it. "Nobody important, just work stuff." he lied.

"What kind of work stuff?" she questioned, rather anxiously.

_Can't she just take my word for it _"Nothing relating to this case Bones just forget it" his words harsher this time He threw the phone to the floor as he grabbed her again pushing her back onto the bed. "This is perfect isn't it? I mean I never thought there would be anything more precious then just being here with you" he told her much calmer now.

Brennan couldn't agree more. Although she was still slightly worried about what was going on. Coming to the conclusion that Booth wasn't going to give her an honest answer she thought it best just to cherish the moment she was in, at least whilst it lasted. She didn't quite know where they would go from here but for now she hugged Booth back and  
they then both snuggled under the covers giggling like some love struck teens.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thurdsay.

Laura Clarke searched her brothers room eager to find something. He had been good at hiding things so it dawned on her that he wouldn't have just left anything in plain sight. Her eyes were full of desperation as she searched again in all the obvious places, but still nothing. Then she spotted a pair of sneakers in the corner. Picking them up, she turned them upside down shaking them as she did so. Just as she thought, it was something they would do when they were kids, hide gum in their sneakers knowing their parents wouldn't look there. The small photobooth pictures that fell out onto the floor was enough to convince Laura that her brother's lover was none other that FBI agent. Laura froze as what she had just discovered _what if this is ust a coincidence? would anyone even believe that an FBI agent was possibly capable of murder? what if agent Booth and Dr Brennan don't get any other eveidence how could we prove it?_ All these thoughts raced through her mind as she contemplated what to do next. She could confront Agent Donovan or contact Booth. The latter seemed alot more safer though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brennan and Booth had decided to go and eat some breakfast before starting out their day. "Bones I'm not sure if it has occured to you but we still haven't had any word back on the cause of the fire yet. That seems another thing i'm going to have to take care of myself. These people don't half take thing in their stride down here" He goaned with a hint of sarcasm present in his voice.

Brennan bit her bottom lip as she nodded then took a seat in the small diner.

"So what will it be my little princess". Booth joked as he sat down opposite her."

"You know flattery will get you nowhere" she cast a flirtous smile which gave him butterflies. "Just cornflakes" she added.

"Here we go again! what is wrong with you? can't you at least have the big breakfast grill it seems much more tasty.

"All those calories, no thanks, i'll just stick with the cornflakes."

He patted her shoulder "Yeah o.k you stick with the boring conflakes but I am having the big breakfast grill."

As they they sat down to eat, Brennan opted for mineral water whilst Booth went for a strong coffee. They had just finished up when Booth heard his cell ringing and he answered it this time without hesitation."Booth."

"Hi Agent Booth."

"Laura" he asked, "What can I do for you?"

Brennan's concentration darted to Booth.

"I fo..un..d a pic..tu...re, I th..in..k she k..ill..ed Ry..an" she sounded upset and she was stuttering her words.

"Calm down and try to speak more clearly" he suggested.

"Her! I found a picture of them together" she whispered.

Booth wasstill confused "Who? you're not making any sense."

"You need to come by. It's better I tell you in person."

"Sure I can say around 5."

"Yeah that's great, oh and Booth don't tell that Agent Donovan I don't trust her."

Booth nodded, he didn't trust her either "Don't worry my lips are sealed" he assured her before he placed his phone down on the table.

Brennan waited for Booth to turn his attention to her "What is it?"

"That was Laura. She found a picture, I'm pretty sure it was of Ryan and our mystery woman. "She wants me to drop by later" He then got up "I just need the little boys room."

Brennan sat there wondering why Booth hadn't invited her along to see Laura. The only other thing she could think of sprang to mind _I bet hes going to take that little bimbo agent Donovan with him instead_ The vibrating sound of Booths cell ringing prompted Brennan to answer thinking it may be important.

"Agent Booth's phone."

"Dr Brennan."

Brennan recognised the voice instantly, it was none other than Agent Donovan. "Yes what can I do for you?"

"I need to speak with Booth" she said rather abruptly.

"I'm afraid he can't come to the phone right now. If however you want to know how the case is going then we may have a positive lead this time."

"You do..."

Laura Clark came across some picture of Ryan and the woman he was seeing. At least we hope it is, as it most definatley could be our killer."

"Is that so? she remarked.

"Yes Booth is going over to see her later." Brennan then told her.

"Right! came the aswer on the other end "Well I must be going now goodbye Dr Brennan. Give my love to Booth."

Brennan hung up the phone. She couldn't help but think Donovan sounded a little sidetracked _and what was that last line all about?_ she asked herself.

As soon as Booth arrived back he gestured for them to leave saying he needed to report to the fire chief. With everything going on Booth had forgotton such an important thing "Someone tried to kill us and that person was still at large."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Agent Donovan sat there her palms sweaty._How much had Laura told Booth_ _It couldn't have been much otherwise they would have arrested me by now_ She had to come up with a plan. She had to make both Booth and Brennan pay. Booth had humiliated her. Agent Carlson delivering the news that Booth had requested for her to be taken off the case had been the final straw. He wouldn't get away with it and just then something evil entered her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth and Brennan arrived at the fire house hoping to talk with the chief. Whilst they waited Brennan thought she may aswell tell Booth about the call earlier "Oh booth I forgot to tell you that Agent Donovan called for you back at the diner. When you were in the bathroom."

"Bones why didn't you tell me earlier" his voice had a hint of anger in it which displeased Brennan.

"Booth don't raise your voice at me, she just was just enquiring about the case thats all."

"What did you tell her?" his voice more alarming now.

"Exactly what you told me about Laura and the picture. She should know Booth, maybe she can help."

Booth couldn't believe this "Shit!"

She was completley clueless as to why he was getting so worked up "Booth whats going on?"

"You always have to say the wrong things, you never know when to keep your mouth shut." He yelled, his fist clenched

Brennan could feel the tears welling up _Is he deliberatley trying to start another argument_ "I don't understand Booth, what did I do wrong?

They were interrupted by a fat stubby man who Booth recognised.

"Evans" he introduced himself as the fire chief "what can I do for you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Agent Donovan casually walked up to the front door and gently knocked anticipating the answer. She didn't have to wait too long.

Laura answered the door, half expecting to see Booth standing there ahead of shedule. "Oh Hi Agent Donovan" but her thoughts were cut short by the rough hand pushing her backwards inside...


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21. 

As Evans had introduced himself as being the fire chief. Booth was struck dumb as his mind was now somewhere else.

Brennan nudged Booth in an attempt for him to enagage in some sort of conversation. "Booth you were going to ask about the fire" she reminded him.

"Right! I'm Agent Booth and this is my partner Dr Temperance Brennan."

"I'm pleased to meet you both. If you don't mind though i'm a busy man so if we could just cut to the chase"

Booth was rather displeased at his lack of manners "Look! you may remember me from the other day. You were leading an investigation into a fire at the Paradise Drive hotel."

Evans suddenly felt guilty, even blushing slightly as he recollected who he was addressing "Agent Booth i'm so sorry. I meant to get back to you sooner but I've had such alot on my plate. I've had to cut four jobs this week which has really played havoc on the station. So please accept my apology" he hoped he could at least try to redeem himself.

Booth smiled then pumped him for the report.

"Yes I have the file here" He began to flick the pages, his eyes moving rapidly down the print. "It was definitley arson" he finally said. "We identified the accelerant used as a mixture of turpentine and butane. These chemicals could be used in most households so it's very easy to get a hold of" He saw the disappointed looks from both Booth and Brennan "I'm really sorry I couldn't be of more help."

Booth sighed. Yes he was disappointed but what more could he expect. He had the feeling that whoever caused the fire had been smart with no intention of getting caught.

Brennan tried her best to soothe him. She should be the one feeling bitter she had been the one who had almost died. She should be the one getting more fired up about it. "I'm so sorry Booth." She rubbed circles on his back but he pulled away from her and made a move towards the exit.

As they left the station house Booth got on his cell to call Detective Corby. He was getting more and more anxious about these DNA results he had been promised. As soon as Corby answered he was soon on his case.

"Detective Corby."

"Yes!" came the gruff voice of the detective.

"This is Agent Seeley Booth my..." before he could continue he was interrupted.

"Ah! Agent Booth" Corby acknowledged "What can I do you for?"

"According to my partner Dr Brennan. You sent a hair sample to DNA any chance that the results are back yet." The line went silent before Corby informed him that he didn't have the results as yet but would chase it up asap.

"You better get right on it because I have a murderer on the loose and I need that evidence" Booth urged him.

"Sorry, I'll get right on it Agent Booth." Corby apologised and at the same time sounding sincere.

Booth thanked him then closed his phone. He continued walking to the car leaving Brennan who was trailing behind.

"Booth!" she called, quickening her pace so as to catch up with him "Booth talk to me! what have I done wrong now?"

"I'm going drop you back at the apartment and then i'm going over to Laura's" He explained, not meeting her gaze.

They both got in the car and Brennan was starting to get rather tired of his attitude. "Look Booth! why are you giving me the cold shoulder? Does it have something to do with Agent Donovan? is there something going on that you don't want me to know about..."

Booth interrupted her. He didn't want to go down that road "There is nothing going on! I would have thought last night proved that!" he shouted coldly.

"Why can't I come with you then?" she was hurt. _why would he bring up last night? did he just have sex with me so he could prove a point?_

"Because... Bones you just can't okay" he snapped.

Brennan was furious. Something was going on she had no idea about and quite frankly she was getting sick and tired of it. Booth was playing with her emotions and she wasn't sure how much more she could take. She had just given herself to the one man in her life that she believed would respect her. Now she would just be glad to see the back of him for the time being anyway.

Arriving back at the apartment Booth didn't say anything as Brennan climbed out of the car slamming the door behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Get in there now!" Agent Donovan shouted forcefully.

Laura stared at her a look of pure terror on her face as she instinctively tried to back away. "What are you doing?"

"Well for one, you seem to have some incriminating evidence in your possession. Two, well Booth will soon be on his way over and you are going to help me frame him" She let out a evil laugh as she inched closer to Laura.

"You're crazy! I have no idea what you are talking about! I don't have anything" she shook her head "I don't know anything." Laura was terrified._ Booth where are you?_

Donovan pulled out her gun "Oh I think you do. A picture of me and your precious brother springs to mind."

_What! Booth told her. How could he? _ How did you know? I told Booth..."

"Ah! don't blame Agent Booth it wasn't him that told me. It was that interfering stupid bitch Dr Brennan. Yes, you have her to thank for your little predicament."

Laura did the only thing she could think of and that was to run. She sprinted up the stairs not knowing whether it was going to do her any good.

Donovan huffed "Where do you think you're going? and with that she gave chase.

Laura ran to the bedroom window pushing it open in an attempt to climb out. She had only managed to get one leg over the ledge when Donovan grabbed her around the waist pulling her away and then firmly throwing her to the floor. "It can be very dangerous playing near windows don't you agree" she said menacingly in her ear.

Laura spat in her face which earned her a hard slap across the face. "That wasn't nice was it?" Donovan grabbed her handcuffs and proceeded to cuff her to the bedpost.

Laura resisted as much as she could but she wasn't as strong as Donovan and her attempts at warding her off became fruitless."Why don't you just kill me then. I know what you did to my brother."

"Yes your brother" she snickered "Obviously didn't know a good thing when he saw it. Well I soon took care of him." She moved in closer to her face "He never saw it coming you know, not until I plunged the knife into his heart. The only thing you get to relish is that his death was quick and i'll try to do the same for you."

"So what are you waiting for?" she yelled "Just do it already!" Laura screamed at the crazy woman in front of her.

"Not yet! we need to wait for our special guest to arrive" she chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After what seemed like hours stuck in the traffic Booth had finally made it to Laura's house. He was hoping everything was alright and that Laura had just got carried away about the photo. As he made his way up the drive nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Nearing the front door though his gut instincts was telling him a different story. The front door was slightly ajar _surely this isn't right_ He drew his weapon as he pushed the door fully open."Laura!" he shouted.

Laura on hearing the sound of Booth calling her name started to scream but it was cut short by a cloth being stuffed in her mouth. "Sshh! we wouldn't want to alert him yet. I'm not ready."

Agent Donovan crept towards the bedroom door hearing for any indication where Booth might be.

"Laura are you in here?" As he had a good look downstairs he walked back and stood at the foot of the stairs. "Laura! its Booth. Are you up there?" again no response. Becoming more anxious he made his way up the stairs creaking as he went.

Agent Donovan quietly shut the door to the room where Laura was being held and then finding another available room which happened to be the bathroom she hid behind the door. For her plan to work she would need to incapaciate Booth get his gun and then kill laura with it. She continued to watch as Booth made his way along the hallway checking the other two bedrooms whilst still calling her name. Then he paused at the door of the third bedroom. He proceeded to twist the doorknob but he failed when Donovan sneaked out behind him. All he heard was a crack and a seering pain as the gun connected with the back of his head and he instantly fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Donovan sprang into action. She put on her white gloves and grabbing Booth's gun she entered the bedroom.

Laura's eyes widened when she saw the gun pointed straight at her _This is it i'm going to die!_

Donovan smiled "Well it seems like my little plan is going rather well so i'm afraid that means its time for you to die. Any last words?"

Laura was terrified but she would not give this psycho the satisfaction "GO TO HELL!"

"You first!" and with that she pulled the trigger hitting Laura twice in the chest."

Donovan watched as she gasped. The blood quickly filling her shirt. It was all over pretty quick as her her head fell to her chest as she sat there lifeless. She uncuffed the very dead woman and with much effort managed to drag her onto the bed. Then she made her way over to Booth. He was completley unconscious and alot more heavier to manouever than Laura. After struggling for over twenty minutes she also was able to get Booth onto the bed. She then rushed downstairs and came back with a syringe filled with a yellow liquid. _This should keep him out all night_ and she plunged the needle into his arm. _Now only one thing left to do. _she mumbled to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brennan sat in the apartment catching up on some tv. A pleasure she never got to enjoy back home seeing as she didn't own one. Every channel she turned to though held no interest to her whatsoever. The sound of her cell ringing at least got her attention away from the less then intellectual programming

"Brennan."

"Dr Brennan this is Agent Donovan."

"What do you want?" she answered, sounding more rude than she had intended. She didn't really feel like talking with her right now.

"Booth asked me to call you. He told me its really important. He wants you to meet him at the paradise drive hotel."

Brennan was completley mystified _why would he want me to meet him there?_ "Why didn't he call himself?"

"He got a little tied up and asked me to do it for him. I hope you don't mind." She had the distinct feeling Brennan was suspicious.

"Are you sure he wanted me to meet him there?"

"Yes i'm absolutley sure" Donovan clenched her fists "He mentioned something about the fire and that he had a lead."

"What time does he want me there for?" she still wasn't convinced but decided to go along with her.

"8pm is that okay? he said to wait in the parking lot."

Brennan agreed and then hung up. She wasn't sure what lead he had. Evans had made it clear he never had any more information but Booth had asked her so now she would go.

She got out the cab and waited in the empty parking lot suddenly feeling rather vulnerable. The chilly night air gave her goosebumps even though she was wearing a jacket. _so where is Booth _she asked herself. Her cell rang again and when she answered it she heard the familiar voice of Detective Corby.

"Dr Brennan I hope its okay I call you. Agent Booth's phone seems to be switched off. Anyway I just wanted to let you know that we got the results back on the hair sample. Well you're not going to believe this but it came from someone you are very well accquainted with. An Agent Donovan."

"WHAT!" Brennan stood there in total disbelief _NO! it can't be. There has to be another reason_ She was trying to come up with a number of possible reasons that she was oblivious to the car screeching towards her. As she squinted in the near darkness she realised it was Booths car _thank god!_ she thought. The car however made no attempt to stop and Brennan felt like her feet were stuck to the ground. She wanted so much to move but her legs were not responding. Before she knew it the car careered into her. The impact as she struck the bumper flung her a few feet in the air before she landed heavily on the ground, her head smacking the concrete. She lay there face down completley motionless blood trickling to the floor...


	22. Chapter 22

O.k this chapter I have incorperated the prologue in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 22.

Detective Corby has only just finished telling Brennan about the DNA sample when all he heard on the other end of the line was the screeching of tires, a scream, a loud thud then complete silence. "Dr Brennan!" he shouted harshly down the phone quickly suspecting that something was very wrong. The next sound he heard was the the clip clop of heels coming closer towards the phone. Then there came a distinct crunching sound but then there was silence once more. He quickly waved two other fellow officers over "I need you to come with me!" he commanded, he then retieved his jacket and raced out of the station.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Agent Donovan slowly walked over to the spot where Brennan had landed. She was lying face down so she was unable to tell if the impact had killed her or not. She then spotted Brennan's cellphone a few feet away. She cursed under her breath after realising it was still connected. Wasting no time she stomped on it with her heels shattering it into numerous pieces. Turning her attention back to Brennan she knelt down beside her. Donovan had been hoping she was still alive, that way she could have more fun and Booth would be there to witness it. Grabbing hold of her she carefully rolled her over onto her back. She smirked as she saw the extent of her handiwork. From what she could see externally it was apparent she had sustained a severe head injury. A large amount of blood had already seeped onto the ground. There was lacerations on her face, her hands and her wrist looked in a very bad way. Checking her pulse indicated she was still alive, but it was weak and well without hospital treatment she probably wouldn't make it anyway. _That makes my job alot easier_. Dragging her towards the car she opened the trunk. It has been quite an effort getting her inside she was heavier then she looked. _Now it's time to call Booth _and she reached for her cellphone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth woke to the sound of the alarm clock buzzer echoing around the room. His head was pounding with the worst headache he had ever felt in his entire life. He was in unfamiliar surroundings.Plain white walls, flowery curtains that were blocking out the sunshine that was just filtering through. His hand felt for the button to shut the alarm off and as he stretched across his hand suddenly touched skin that was not his own. "What! who?" he mumbled, squinting his eyes as he became more accustomed to the light. As he tried to sit up his hand touched something, it was warm and sticky and then quickly pulling his hand away he was shocked to discover it was blood. "What the hell!". Quite startled he jumped out from the bed backing away slightly. He pulled back the curtains letting the sunlight radiate the room and that was when he saw her on the bed. A young brunette woman who he vaguely recognised. Her skin was completely white and her lips were blue. She was wearing a thin camisole top with plain pants. Not that you could make out the color any longer as now they were stained with red blood. Booth immediatley checked for a pulse but with this amount of blood it looked like there was no hope. He soon discovered his own feelings ran true, there was no pulse. Booth grabbed his cell phone and quickly dialled but then he thought for a second how was he going to explain this how was he going to explain that he had just woke up beside a dead woman. Pacing the room back and forth the adrenaline pumping though his body. Booth was completley helpless. He couldn't remember, he couldn't remember what had happened but he did know who the dead woman was it was Laura Clarke.I have to call Bones she can help, or no maybe not a good idea she was pretty pissed the last time we talked he couldn't resist though, he needed her and with that he dialled her number. "Come on Bones!" he said to himself, but there was nothing no dial tone nothing. No sooner had he hung up he jumped at the sound of his phone ringing "Bones!".

"Booth it's me Louise."

He could hardly focus "I thought you were Bones, I tried calling her."

Donovan rolled her eyes _Always thinking of her, what a pity!_

"Look Louise I-I" He tried desperatley to get the words out.

"What is it Booth? you sound upset." she said with slight sarcasm in her tone of voice.

"Look! I'm in t-rouble- r-eal t-rouble" he stuttered. He wasn't even sure whether he should be telling her anything, especially after Laura had warned him against it. _Maybe this is what she was trying to tell me._

Donovan stifled a laugh "What kind of trouble?"

"I came to see Laura last night. She had something to tell me and whilst I was here something happened to me...I woke up in her bed and there was all this blood... and oh god...it was Laura covered in blood..and my gun is now missing.

"Looks like you've got yourself in a small predicament there Seeley." She couldn't help but grin evilly that her plan was working out better than expected.

Booth thought he heard a little sarcasm in her voice which he found disturbing. "I need to call the police."

"Do you think thats wise Seeley? After all you just shot Laura, didn't you?"

Booth eyes widened in horror "WHAT! NO! I DIDN'T I WOULD NEVER" He screamed down the phone, angry at her for even suggesting that. Then it dawned on him how she even knew. "How did she know she was shot anyway?"

"Are you sure about that Seeley? Its surprising what people can do if they are truly provoked" she added calmly.

"What are you talking about? Look I can't talk right now I need to try Bones again." He was just about to hang up the call when the next words he heard caused his blood to run cold.

Donovan had opened up the trunk of Booth's car to reveal Brennan, who was still very much unconscious. Her head was still bleeding profusely decorating the gray interior. "She's not going to answer." she answered maliciously.

Booth gasped "What? why?"

"Because... she paused "Her phone is in pieces in the parking lot of the Paradise Drive Hotel."

Panic set in sending him in overdrive "What are you talking about? what is going on? what have you done?" He tried to get his head around at what was happening.

"What I've done!" she shouted, acting all surprised "What you've done you mean."

Booth was unable to comprehend what she was saying "I don't follow. What i've done... I don't understand."

"Booth cmon. You killed Laura, admit it. I saw you shoot her twice and you didn't even flinch. Looks like Dr Brennan isn't going to stand a chance either."

"You crazy bitch!" He was so angry, more angry then he had ever been in his entire life. He was also scared at the terrifying thought Donovan had done something to Brennan and he needed to know what. "You haven't hurt her have you?"

"Agent Booth! First thing. Thats no way to speak to a lady, and no I haven't hurt her i'll leave that up to you. Cars can be such dangerous weapons you know."

"Louise please just tell me what you did?"

"Well lets just say humans and cars don't mix too well. Oh and I hate to tell you this, but she's made quite a mess of your car Booth. You're never going to get that amount of blood out."

Booth clenched his fists and cursed. he felt sick at just the thought of Brennan lying there somewhere injured.

"Why are you doing this?" Why did you shoot Laura?" He was convinced she had been responsible it was the only possible explanation. _Brennan had let slip that Laura had a photo and Donovan must have felt threatened by it_._ I can't believe I never saw it. All this time I have spent with her I never saw it. _He had been naive sure, but just when did obsession lead to murder.

"Because I was burned once before.You know a certain someone called Ryan Clarke. I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

"You're sick!" Booth spat coming to the conclusion that there didn't seem to be a inch of sanity left in her.

"You're the one thats sick Booth. Killing poor defenceless Laura. Then hitting poor Dr Brennan with your car and well, then having to finish her off."

He couldn't take this anymore "When I find you i'm going to..."

"What Booth? What? You're in no position to be making threats like that. I just bet you dying to see her. At least if it only to see if you can save her." she taunted feeling rather pleased at her accomplishment.

"Yes" Booth sobbed quietly so as not to let Donovan hear. He was sure she would only use that against him.

"Fine! I will give you directions of where we are. Don't even think about contacting anyone. It's no use calling for backup either you're already looking at one murder charge and I'm damn sure when a world renowed anthropologist is found murdered. Well lets just say i'm pretty sure they'll be seeking the death penalty..."


	23. Chapter 23

chapter 23. 

Detective Corby frantically dialled Brennan's cell again. He hoped he had been mistaken and it hadn't been her screams he'd heard. He hoped she was perfectly fine. He sighed after his call yet again failed. He knew he would have to call Booth. Again though disappointment set in when there was no response from his cell either "Damn it!" he muttered under his breath. Minutes later he had arrived in his suv along with two fellow officers in their squad cars. They were now outside Agent Donovan's home. Corby instructed them of the situation at hand before gesturing to one of the officers by the name of Kirby. "I need you to check round the back?" he commanded, whilst the other officer followed him to the front door. Taking his gun from his holster he checked the front door finding it locked. He knocked at on the door "Agent Donovan! this is Detective Corby from the Keywest police department. Do you mind if we come in and talk to you?" He wasn't surprised when he didn't recieve any response. Corby called again knocking slightly louder this time."Agent Donovan please open up" As there was still no answer he used the force of his foot to kick the door to get it open. Both men still had their weapons drawn whilst they searched the whole house, but there was no sign of Donovan.

Kirby approached the backdoor but as he did so something caught his eye. A small mound of earth hidden in the corner which definitley looked out of place. Getting on his police radio he called for Corby to come and assist him.

Corby rushed out to see what Kirby was ranting about "What is it? he asked.

"It looks like something might be buried here" Kirby announced, as he knelt down to get a closer look.

On agreement with the young officer Corby ran back to his suv and called back to the station "This is Corby. I'm at 2221 Grove Rd. I need a CSU team out here immediatley."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Agent Donovan parked both's rental car in the small garage. Satisfied that he was about to arrive very soon she checked on Brennan again. She opened the trunk and smirked as she saw she was still out cold. Grabbing some rope she proceeded to tied her hands and feet and then she placed duct tape over her mouth. "Don't worry Dr Brennan your knight in shining armor will be arriving soon, not that it will do you any good!" she laughed as she closed the trunk then turning out the lights she made her way back to the cabin. As soon as she got comfortable Donovan started on preparing the meal she hoped to share with Booth. On her way she had managed to stop off to pick up exactly what she needed. Sirloin steak, mushrooms, peppers and a rich sauce and last but not least a bottle of the finest red wine. She had also managed to find some scented candles, and a single red rose. _Everything is going to be just fine. Booth will listen to reason. He will be happy and we will finally be together._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth had left Laura's house still feeling rather weak and nauseous at his recent conversation with Agent Donovan. As he staggered from house he realised he needed some form of transport. He found Laura's blue honda sitting in the drive. Wating no time he elbowed the window giving him access to the vehicle He quickly clambered in and then began searching for keys in the normal hideaway spots, but there was none there. _Guess i'm going to have to hotwire it then_ he thought to himself. Once in motion Booth sped off, driving erratically. He knew he had broken several laws as he floored it towards the location Donovan had given him. As he hit the backroads he was able to relax a little knowing it was too dangerous to keep up his excessive speeds. He felt like he had been driving for what seemed like hours. He had left Keywest behind at least twenty minutes ago. He was driving into unknown territory with no-one even aware of where he was and where he was going. This didn't help his confidence. Booth knew he should have called Detective Corby but Donovan had plotted this and she was smart. Framing him for Laura's murder was easy. _Why didn't I see it? how could I have believed her over Bones._ he kept asking himself the same questions over and over again. He punched the steering wheel _If anything happens to her i'll never forgive myself_. Glancing at the map in front of him he suddenly realised he was here. He got out of the car and. looked around. It was pitch black and he couldn't make out anything except for what was a few feet in front of him. He pulled out his cellphone and dialling Donovans number he waited for her to answer.

"Boothy baby! so nice of you to call" Came her calm voice on the other end "You are calling to tell me that you're on your way aren't you?"

"I'm here!" he answered her, anger in his voice. "The sign says Mara Lane. Now where are you? Booth added in a cold voice.

"It's just another quarter of a mile. Hurry Booth i'm waiting."

Booth hung up. He didn't want to hear her voice any longer then he had to. He began the long stretch up the narrow driveway. The car jerked over the uneven gravel causing him to feel more nauseous then he already felt. It was then he spotted the small cabin in the distance. It looked ominous and uninviting like something from a horror movie. _Wait! I feel like i'm in a horror movie._ He promptly got out the car and bolted to the front door banging hard "Louise open up its me!"

Donovan opened the door to a very pissed off Agent. "Hello Booth" she smiled sweetly showing prominent dimples. Before she could say another word though Booth grabbed her pushing her backwards inside.

"WHERE IS SHE?" he continued to hold her tightly.

"Booth! I welcome you to my home and this is the way you treat me." The calmness of her voice sent shivers down his spine.

_How can she be so calm_ "Just tell me where she is Louise?" He was agitated. He didn't have time for anymore of her stupid games.

"If you don't let go of me i'll never tell you where she is" she taunted. She had got him right where she wanted and she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing his little girlfriend just yet.

Booth let go of her. He decided it best to remain calm and collected. It was the only way he would see Brennan again.

"Now if you would like to follow me I have something for you" She led him to the kitchen and to the table she had prepared. It had been laid with a red tablecloth. There was a single red rose, two candles in the middle and two glasses of red wine. "Sit Booth you must be hungry."

Booth obeyed. He needed to make sure Brennan was okay before he made any kind of move. He watched as she put the steaming plate down in front of him.

She sat down opposite him "Now lets eat, and then I promise we can go and see how Dr Brennan is doing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brennan steadily awoke to find herself in complete darkness. She tried to sit up but as she did so her head came in contact with something hard. _Where am I?_ Her head felt like it was going to explode. She tried desperatley to call out but panic struck her when she realised she couldn't. Something had been placed over her mouth preventing her from making any sound. She then found her hands and feet were bound. Silently she sobbed _Booth where are you?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The CSU team arrived at Agent Donovan's within twenty minutes of Detective Corby's call. Corby showed them the mound of the earth in the yard and they immediatley began to dig. Corby watched in horror as one of the team pulled out a bloody knife.

"Now what the hell would that be doing there!" He exclaimed, staring in horror at the full extent at what was unfolding before his eyes. As first he thought it had to have been some sort of mistake. Now with the hair and the knife it was looking more and more that Donovan could was guilty as sin.

The lead csu investigator by the name of Pete Kent bagged the knife "We'll take this back asap" he informed Corby.

Corby nodded "I need to to know if the blood matches a murder victim by the name of Ryan Clarke."

Kent nodded "I'll put a rush on it. Hopefully i'll have something for you by the morning."

Corby reached for his cellphone. He dialled his number again. It was now vital for him to get through to Booth. He needed to be made aware of the situation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was nice wasn't it?" Donovan said as she reached her arm across to him.

He remained silent as she caressed his cheek. Her touch did nothing for him. It was nothing like Brennan's. It was neither gentle nor tender.

"Wouldn't you like it to be this way all the time? because it can be. I can cook for you like this everyday."

_I can't listen to this_ He stood up pushing the table violently, causing the plates to crash to the floor along with the glasses and the remnants of red wine.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! HOW COULD YOU? I DO SOMETHING NICE AND THIS IS THE WAY YOU REPAY ME!" she reached for a plate from the worktop and aimed it at Booth.

Booth luckily had good reflexes and managed to duck. Unfortunatly for him he obviously wasn't quite quick enough as the plate grazed the side of his head leaving a small cut.

This gave Donovan the perfect opportunity and she firmly kicked him in the groin sending him to the floor writhing in pain.

Donovan then placed handcuffs around Booths wrists. "Now Booth. I tried to be nice but maybe it's about time I convince you that i'm serious. Lets go see Dr Brennan shall we?" she grinned evilly.

He looked up at her to see she was training her gun on him "Now get up!"

"Move it!" she shouted, pointing the tip of the gun firmly into his back. They were moving towards a garage a few hundred yards away from the main cabin.

As they stepped inside Donovan switched on the light and Booth recognised the car instantly as being his. She pushed Booth towards the trunk and then he watched as she opened it.

"Ah! Dr Brennan how are we doing?" she asked, grinning at the injured anthropologist lying weak and defenceless in a pool of her own blood. She was shaking slightly, her face now rather pale.

Brennan squinted as her eyes adjusted to the light. Her vision was blurred but she could just about make out two figures peering at her.

"Bones!" Booth screamed as he reached in to touch her. He almost died when he saw the amount of blood in the trunk. Her clothes were bloody, and her hair was also matted with dry blood.

Donovan ripped the duct tape of her mouth causing Brennan to cry out.

Booth's legs almost buckled at seeing her like this. He needed to do some thing, but what? his hands were tied and Donovan had the gun aimed at him.

"Booth" was all Brennan managed to get out and it was almost a whisper.

"Alright! enough of the reunion. Booth i'm going to uncuff you then I want you to get Dr Brennan out and take her back to the cabin. If you try anything I won't hesitate to shoot her. Do I make myself clear?"

Booth nodded and reached down lifting Brennan carefully into his arms "Its okay Temperance i'm here" He kept his voice as soothing as possible as he brought her in closer to his body.

"Isn't that sweet. You being on a first name basis and all" she mocked "It must be love. Now lets get going."

Booth scowled at Donovan. He stared down at his partner. Her face was covered in blood and dirt, with tear streaks down her cheeks. It was ashen and pale but to him she was still beautiful.

When they were back at the cabin Donovan ordered Booth to put Brennan down. "Over here" as she pointed to the living room floor.

"Now put the handcuffs back on?" she ordered again.

Booth did as he was told as Donovan now had the gun trained on Brennan and he couldn't afford to take any chances.

"You're not going to get away with this. You know that don't you?" He gasped as he locked the cuffs.

"Oh but I am!" she snickered, and with that she disappeared from the room.

Booth crawled over to Brennan "Temperance, baby. He stroked her cheek careful not to touch the cuts that she had over her face.

"GET AWAY FROM HER SEELEY!" she came at him with not only his gun in her now gloved hands but a metal pipe aswell. She forced the pipe down on his back "I said get away from her!"

Booth winced in pain as he felt the blows. Pain rocketed through his body as he felt a couple ribs break due to the force. "She needs help!" he gasped. He knew it was hopeless. She was insane. Any ounce of humanity she had left was gone now.

Agent Donovan stalked over to Brennan pulling her into a sitting position "Now Dr Brennan. It seems Booth has been a naughty boy, and well naughty boys need to be punished don't you think?" She picked up the pipe and again began hitting him with it."

"PLEASE! STOP IT! Brennan yelled. YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!"

After five or six blows Donovan stopped panting heavily. It was then she turned her attention to Brennan "SHUT UP! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! HE'S MINE YOU HEAR HE'S MINE!" and she kicked her in the side causing Brennan to break into a violent coughing fit.

Booth shakily looked over "Leave her alone Louise, just leave her alone." His voice was weak. He had the terrible feeling that they weren't going to get out of this.

Donovan stepped away catching her breath.

Tears rolled down his face when he saw blood trickling out from the corner of her mouth. "Bones" He sobbed, knowing what this meant. She had internal injuries which would be fatal if she didn't recieve medical attention soon.

Donovan smiled as she too realised her outlook was now looking rather bleak "Agent Booth! What a shame. Your precious girlfriend seems to be in much worst shape then I thought. It looks like she's dying Booth, so this your chance" She took the gun handing it to him. "You can't save her Booth."

Booth shook his head "NO!"

"Put her out of her misery.. Booth... Finish her..."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24.

_Finish her off._ Those very words echoed in his mind. Was she serious? did she honestly think he would kill her. Nothing would surprise him now though. He had seen how dark and deluded her mind had become. He held the gun as best he could. The handcuffs did restrict his grip on the gun slightly.

"So Booth whats it going to be? Think about it. Without her getting in the way, we can be together. I'll help you clear up this mess. We can go anyway we want. How about Paris? so full of romance" That feeling lingered upon her until a ringtone sound blared out. It was Booth's cellphone which had startled all three of them. In agony from the recent beating Booth's gaze met Donovan's.

"Shall we see who's calling?" She sneered at him as she picked up the cell. "Who could it be?" The phone didn't obviously recognise the caller but Donovan wasn't taking any chances. She threw the phone against the wall shattering it into pieces. "Sorry Booth, but it wouldn't be in your best interest for you to be talking to anyone right now. You are after all still wanted for murder."

Brennan grunted as she tried desperatley tried to breathe. Every breath she drew in hurt like hell. Her head was spinning. She had heard Donovan's words to Booth. About him being wanted for murder although she couldn't quite comprehend what it meant. She shuffled backwards trying to rest against the couch.

"It was you wasn't it? In the hotel. It was you who set the fire. Then the attack, you orchestrated that too didn't you?" Booth asked as he felt his blood boiling. "How could you be so cold? so callous? What did she ever do to you?"

Donovan was astounded he had finally figured it out. She clapped her hands whilst she smirked at him "Thats really clever. Why don't we give agent Booth a gold star" She knelt down beside Brennan "If you had just died in that fire none of this would have happened. We wouldn't be here right now debating all of our futures. I bet you'd like to just tear me apart now wouldn't you? Well sorry to disappoint you."

"What did you mean about Booth being responsible for murder?" Brennan questioned, visibly shaking.

"Well since you're not getting out of here. Then I guess it's alright to let you in."

Brennan listened as Donovan spilled her maniacal plan."So I had to frame Booth for Laura's murder. I needed the leverage. Then I ran you down with Booth's car and finally, well lets just say you're going to die by Booths hand too."

"I don't think so!" Booth interrupted as he now aimed the gun at Donovan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Detective Corby had ordered the CSU team to search Donovan's house from top to bottom for any clue as to where she may be. He had come to the conclusion that Booth and Brennan were possibly with Agent Donovan and she was now considered a dangerous individual. He had asked for road blocks to be stationed at every road leading in and out of Keywest and a police helicopter had been launched in the search.

After almost two hours of the searching of her house csu hadn't turned up anything. "Damn it!" Corby uttered. He had been sure they would have found something they could use.

Kirby the young officer who had discovered the knife alerted Corby to something he had found "Sir!, sir! you might want to take a look at this" He handed Corby a photograph.

"Where did you find this?" he asked rather elated.

"Well I put my detective skills into motion and searched behind one of the paintings hanging in the upstairs hallway, and I found it stuck to the back."

Corby patted his shoulder "I'll make a detective out of you yet Kirby, Thanks."

Studying the picture Corby smiled. The picture was of a young girl. She couldn't have been no more than twelve years of age, standing with two adults who he guessed were probably her parents. They were outside of a cabin. What disturbed him the most though was the fact in which the fathers face had been blanked out with a black marker pen. Underneath he found some writing. It was quite scrawled but Corby was able to just make it out. Me, Caroline and Louise first trip. Maple Grove lake 1995. "Wasting no time he got on his radio "All units. I have the location of a possible suspect. I'm going to need backup. Maple Grove Lake."

Another officer approached him "Sir i've just recieved word that a body was found in a house over on Dale Ave. He glanced at his notepad "A Laura Clarke."

"What!" the name suddenly rang a bell "Thats Ryans clark sister."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth held the gun firmly on her. This was his only chance. She would have no choice but to listen to him now. "What did I ever see in you? You are a pathetic excuse for a human being. What makes you think anyone is going to believe your little plan?

"Booth!" she whispered. "What are you going to do shoot me? well go on then! add another victim to the list. Well what are you waiting for? shoot me. I'm sure you'll find a way to explain how you shot a defenceless woman.

Booth laughed "You're right. I wouldn't even waste a bullet on you. Now if you don't mind I have to get medical attention for Bones here."

Brennan was shaking uncontrollably. She broke into another coughing fit more blood visible in her hands "Please it hurts."

Her pleas brought tears to Booth's eyes. He edged closer. He needed to be with her, to comfort her. This was his fault. He had got them into this so he damn well needed to get them out of it. "Temperance you're going to be okay" he prayed she would be okay. Booth's chocolate eyes were so full of hurt and sorrow Donovan almost felt sorry for him.

"It's okay baby. I'm going to get you to the hospital. Isn't that right Louise?" he smiled conceitedly.

Donovan stepped backwards as Booth inched forward "I can't let you do that" and in a quick motion she grabbed for her own gun. They were in a standoff. Both had guns trained at other. "Why can't you just forget about her, why?" She kicked Brennan hard in the ribs causing her to cry out in pain."

Booth screamed "YOU SICK, TWISTED BITCH!"

"Yes I am Booth. Now what are you going to do about it? Her finger pulled back on the trigger and she shrugged "Fine! If thats the way you want it. If I can't have you then she won't either."

Booth didn't even blink as he pulled the trigger on his gun. His heart sank though when nothing happened. The clip was empty.

"Ha Booth! You really aren't that smart are you?" she mocked. "How could you seriously have fallen for that. It had to be the oldest trick in the book."

That was the last straw. Booth didn't care. He didn't care if she shot him in the process. She had to be stopped. Even if he wasn't successful he sure as hell would die trying.

Donovan screamed as he lunged at her. She had been caught unaware. The gun flew out of her hand and landed a few feet from where Brennan was sat.

Booth had her pinned down. He held her arms above her head. "Oh Seeley is this how you like it dominant and all?"

"SHUT UP!" he yelled. He held her tighter "You really are a piece of work aren't you?"

"Well I learnt from the best" with one smooth movement she kneed him in his already bruised ribs, this caused him to release his grip on her.

Brennan saw the gun so slowly and causiously she dragged herself towards it. Being that her hands were bound made it much harder. The effort seemed worth it. She almost had her fingertips on it when a heavy foot stomped down on her hand.

"I don't think so Dr Brennan" and with the other foot she kicked her backwards.

Donovan aimed the gun "Oh well. Looks like I get to make the choice for him."

"NO!" Booth screamed at the top of his lungs as the shot rang out.

Brennan closed her eyes as she heard the shot and then there was nothing but darkness...


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25.

Booth knew that time was of the essence. The pain he was in was nothing compared to the pain he would feel if he lost her. She was his whole life and he had to make sure he was going to be able to tell her that for himself. He could see Donovan's finger starting to get trigger happy and that meant he had no time to lose. He soon forgot the pain in his ribs and now was just concentrating on the task at hand. So with every ounce of strength he could muster he dived at Donovan, reaching for the gun in her hands. He managed to get a grip on it desperatley pulling it away from Brennan's direction.

Donovan shrieked "You SONOVABITCH! i'm doing you a favor can't you see that!"

Booth ignored her as he continued the struggle for the gun but when the shot rang out he froze. _No!_ was his only thought. He couldn't bear to look. He had been too afraid that the bullet had hit Brennan.

Donovan elbowed him in the stomach winding him. He collasped to the floor gasping for a breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brennan had watched in horror as Donovan aimed the gun at her. _This is it i'm going to die. I'm never going to get the chance to tell Booth how I really feel._ Those were her last thoughts. Then she saw Booth struggling to direct the gun away from her. He had been so close, but he couldn't prevent her finger pulling the trigger and the gun went off. The last thing she remembered was drifting into total darkness.

Booth didn't care what happened to him now. He had lost the only thing in this world he cared about. "Bones" he cried, as he crawled up next to her. He hurriedly checked her over and to his amazement he found she was still breathing. It was labored and shallow but she was still alive. He carefully inspected her more intensely and was horrified when he did notice some blood oozing through her shirt on her right side. He gently pulled up her shirt and was almost relieved to see although the bullet had hit her it was only a graze and did not seem life threatening. _"_Thankyou god" he whispered "Thankyou" He had always known that one day all his hours in church would finally pay off.

Donovan snickered "Booth. You really are so sensitive and caring it sickens me. To think that she would have this kind of hold on you. That she has this power that would reduce you to such a quivering wreck."

Booth had just about had enough. He turned to face her but was only welcomed by a six inch carving knife in his face. "What the hell! Come on don't you think this is gone far enough? Does this really excite you to torment peope like this?"

"My father tormented me! My father liked it. He got off on it. For as long as I can remember my father would beat my mother. Then when she was black and blue he would turn on me. He held a knife to my mothers throat once just to see the fear in her eyes." She stepped closer to Booth waving the knife in front of him and then began swiping it every so often. "He took me swimming here in the lake once. He told me it was time to get out, but I didn't want to go and because of that he held my head under the water until I couldn't breathe. When he finally let me go I was choking and spluttering for air. You know what he did. He just laughed."

Booth listened intensly. He now understood what a traumatic childhood she obviously had.

She then continued "When I turned thirteen my father sneaked into my room one night when my mother was asleep. I can still feel his hot breath on my neck as he lay next to me in the bed fidding with my night clothes. Donovan then began sobbing hysterically.

Booth gasped as he heard this "He didn't you know.."

"Yes Booth he did. He raped me! and I was powerless to stop him. He told me it was a special thing between a father and his daughter and had to be a secret." Donovan took a tighter hold on the knife still swiping it at Booth.

"Louise listen to me!" He held up both hands in an attempt to calm her. "What your father did was wrong, very wrong. The pain he caused can never be erased. You don't have to be like him."

"SHUT UP!" she sobbed harder, tears running down her cheeks. "Yes I do! he enjoyed it and now I know why. It feels good to be in control. To be able to decide if someone lives or dies. My father continued to rape me until I was fifteen. My mother was oblivious to it, even though she knew what a bastard he was. I decided to tell her one night and do you know what she said?"

Booth shook his head. His eyes so full of empathy now. He could never understand what she had gone through. A father doing those terrible things to their own child was beyond belief and understanding.

"She said Louise, you lying little whore. How could you tell these vicious lies. Yeah thats right. My own mother would rather defend her abusive husband then her own daughter. So that was it. I couldn't help myself. One night I took some gasoline and I set fire to the house with them in it. I became the poor little victim. I had made it look like I had barely escaped with my life and then everybody took care of me. I was put with a lovely foster family. I finished school, went to college. I worked my way up to where I am now."

Booth could only imagine what she had endured. However, it did not give her the right to do what she did. To take another human life. If he had a dollar for every criminal he had arrested who had blamed childhood extremities on their actions he would be a very rich man.

"Louise listen to me. Please just put the knife down and we can get you some kind of help."

Donovan locked eyes with his "NO! I control what happens here not you!"

Booth stepped backwards not noticing the coffee table behind him and and as his foot caught on the table leg he went crashing to the floor, landing heavily on his arm. This caused him a cry of pain as he heard the crack. He could only watch as Donovan loomed over him. The knife about to plunge into him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brennan awoke slightly dazed and feeling quite nauseous. She pulled herself up wincing at the pain in her side. More importantly she was wincing at the fact Donovan had just raised a knife at Booth and was about to stab him. Looking around frantically she became aware of the gun lying there right on the floor. It was well within her reach. She managed to make a grab for it. With it now in her trembling hand she aimed at Donovan. Her hands were shaking more violently and just as Donovan was about to deliver the fatal blow Brennan pulled the trigger.

Donvan jerked back as the bullet penetrated her chest. Her eyes were wide with surprise and then shock as a surge of pain rushed through her body. She looked down at the hole in her shirt and then instintively put her hand over the wound. Blood was trickling slowly from the bullethole. It had hit her chest and it was going to prove fatal. She gasped for air before collasping to the floor. She lay there eyes wide open taking in the last few breaths she would ever take. The only sounds now were the heavy breathing coming from both Booth and Brennan.

Booth scooted over to Brennan carefully taking the gun from her still trembling hands. "Its okay" he told her, aiming to keep his voice as soothing as remotley possible.

"Is s-he- d...ead?" she stuttered.

Booth checked her for a pulse and was now able to confirm that she was "Yes Bones she is." He took her in his arms. Rocking her, stroking her hair. "It's all over now."

"I shot her! I killed her!" This was the second life she had taken and it never got any easier.

"You did what needed to be done Bones. You saved my life." He hugged her more tightly. He had almost lost her and he did not want to let her go - ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Detective Corby had floored down the highway enroute to Maple Grove lake. He was adament that Booth and Brennan were both in danger. Even though Booth was an FBI agent that didn't mean to say he was any less likely to be fooled then the next man. His siren wailed as he was now only minutes from his location. Four other patrol cars followed closely and he had even called EMT just incase. He was rather hoping that Booth had the situation under control but he just couldn't afford to take any chances. Screeching to a halt Corby exited his vehicle shouting instructions to his men. The other officers drew their guns and began to silently surround the cabin and surrounding area.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth had heard the movement outside. He had seen the dark figures passing by the window. "Hey Bones! It looks like the calvary has finally arrived. Well better late then never eh?" Not recieving any response from her his blood ran cold. He pulled her away from her current position which had been buried in his shoulder. He layed her back down using his arm for support. "Bones, Bones! he shook her harder, stroking her face. "BONES"! Her eyes had rolled back in her head and she started to jerk violently in his arms. It looked like she was having some sort of seizure as she began convulsing. "No Bones please don't do this to me!"

The door then flung open and two officers stood there aiming their guns at Booth.

Detective Corby followed witnessing the scene in front of him. "Put your guns down!" He commanded to the officers.

"I need help!" Booth screamed.

Corby caught the attention of another officer "Get the EMTS in here quick..."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26. 

Booth could only watch in horror as his partner, his best friend, the love of his life went limp in his arms. "Bones!" He couldn't lose her now, not when he had never got the chance to tell her how much he loved her, and to apologise for the recent hurt he had caused her. "Bones please?" he begged as he gently caressed her cheeks that were now stained with a mixture of blood and tears.

Several officers now surveyed the scene bustling about around him. Detective Corby lay a comforting hand on his shoulder. He glanced around the cabin instructing the other officers not to touch anything until CSU arrived. He did however approach Agent Donovans's body which was lying not far from where Booth now sat. Corby checked her over but pulled his hand immedialtey away when he discovered that she was well and truly dead.

The medics appeared seconds later ripping Brennan from Booths comforting arms. They laid her gently on the floor where they proceded to check her vitals. They spoke to each other in medical language Booth wasn't familiar with. "Sir" the older of the two medics addressed Booth "Can you tell us her name please?"

"Brennan, Dr Temperance Brennan. I thought she was fine but then she just began having a seizure and.." Corby again comforted him as he put his head in his hands. "I think she's bleeding internally too." he added, in between the loud sobs.

The younger medic brought out the portable heart monitor atatching it to her. It quickly detected how irregular her heartrate actually was. Then he took her blood pressure, and from the look on his face it didn't look good. "Her bp is 80/50" he then informed the other medic.

Booth couldn't handle them being all over her "What are you doing?" he yelled, as he scrambled back next to Brennan.

"Sir please just let us do our job." He informed a obviously distraught Booth.

"Please just take care of her." he wept. He knew she was in the best hands but he had to face reality. They weren't miracle workers.

"Of course we will" he reassured the Agent. Then the older medic stepped in. He spoke to her calmly whilst trying to arouse her "Temperance, Temperance can you hear me? if you can hear me squeeze my hand." He held her hand tightly hoping for any sort of response. He then began a quick examination "Looks likes she has suffered a severe head injury, multiple lacerations to the face, broken wrist and a gunshot wound to her right side. Looks to be just a graze though."

The other medic started an IV inserting the needle into her hand. "Sir!" focusing his attention back to Booth "We need to get her to the hospital now. The head injury could have caused subdural heamorrhaging, she's going to need surgery. Then the heart monitor began to bleep erratically "Her blood pressure dropping. We need an evac immediatley."

The next thing Booth was aware of was the medic lifting Brennan onto the gurney and hurrying her out to the awaiting ambulance.

Booth steadied himself. As he stood up he felt dizzy and lightheaded, but he needed to be with Brennan. So he quickened his pace after them.

Corby watched the Agent. He could see he cared very deeply for his partner and he was convinced what ever had taken place here tonight could not have been Booth's fault. "Agent Booth. I know this is not a good time but I will need for you to answer some questions about what went on here..." He stared into his eyes which were now so full of hurt and sorrow and he relented. "I'm sure for now though your partner needs you." he flashed him a smile prompting Booth to carry on after her.

The ambulance raced to the hospital sirens blaring. For Booth it seemed the longest twenty minutes of his life. The medics kept a close eye on Brennan but it was becoming apparent that her lungs were filled with blood and breathing was becoming impossible. As the machines began bleeping, alarm bells sounded for Booth.

"Whats going on?" Booth needed to know.

"The medic assured him that everything was under control but they would need to intubate her in an attempt to aid her breathing.

Minutes later they pulled up outside the emergency room. Doctors were waiting to assist ith the patient. The OR had been prepped on command from the emts enroute. Booth managed to give Brennan a kiss on her forehead before she was whisked away, leaving Booth standing there helpless once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He couldn't remember how many hot chocolates he'd had, he just knew it was a few. He was sweating profusley. Even though he had cmplete faith that the doctors were taking the best possible care of her that they could. He had to admit the waiting was becoming incredibly daunting. The desire to to know she was alright overwhelmed him. Every time the door opened he stood up ready to hear the news. Each time though though the nurses or doctors passed him by and he became disappointed once again. Minutes turned into hours and Booth had finally dozed off in the waiting area. A firm shake a while later jostled him awake."Huh!" he murmured.

"Are you Agent Booth?" A tall dark haired man enquired peering from behind his glasses.

"Yes I am. Is it Bon... I mean Temperance? Is she okay?"

"I am Dr Andrews. Is there a family member here I am able to speak with?"

"Does it look like she has any family member! Don't you think they would be here if she had! I am her family. Please i've just had the worst week of my life and i'm not in any mood for any of this doctor patient confidentiality crap." he ranted, as he crushed the plastic cup he had in his hand from the hot chocolate.

The doctor looked postively worried at Booth's outrage, but from what he could see the Agent looked on the verge of a breakdown.

"Miss Brennan." Dr Andrews began.

Booth corrected him "It's Dr Brennan."

Dr Andrews apologised "I'm sorry. Dr Brennan suffered a subdural hematoma resulting from a serious head injury. We managed to operate and successfully relieved the pressure. Now until she wakes up we won't know the full extent of the damage."

"Damage?" Booth questioned anxiously.

"Yes. Its possible there could be after effects. Memory loss, difficulty with speech, frequent headaches, convulsions, the list goes on but now only time will tell."

Booth was shocked at hearing that Brennan may never lead a normal life again _I've really let her down this time._

"She also suffered internal bleeding from a ruptured spleen and a punctured lung from two broken ribs."

_There's more! _Booth tried to block out the injuries the doctor was bombarding him with. Just the thought of Brennan having to suffer like this made his blood boil.

The doctor continued "Then there are the lacerations. They should heal with minimal scarring, and the graze from the gunshot that will heal just fine. Despite the horrific injuries she sustained I believe her prospects are good." he reassured Booth who felt like nothing more than crumpling to the floor.

"So when can I see her?"

The doctor informed Booth that Brennan was still unconscious. This really was necessary for her body to begin to heal itself. "As she is not yet breathing unaided she needs to be kept on a respirator. For that reason she will be our kept in intensive care unit. You can see her, but please keep it brief."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth walked into the dimly lit room. It was deathly quiet except for the bleeping of the monitor and the intermittent sound of the respirator breathing for her. He pulled the chair up next to her. His heart broke as she now looked so small and weak laying there. A large bandage had been wrapped around her head and her wrist. He took her hand in his "I'm sorry Bones I really am. The way I had been treating you is unforgiveable. I love you so much and when you get out of here I am going to show you just how much. I promise." He rested his head down on her chest letting his his tears soak the sheets "Why do bad things happen to good people?" he asked himself.

A nurse entered the room motioning for him to leave "You can come back first thing in the morning."

Booth kissed her hand and left the room but promising he'd be back...

A/N One more chapter to go.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N Okay this is the final chapter and even though it maybe a little rushed I really felt I couldn't drag it out to another chapter. Thanks to eveyone who reviewed you guys are great!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 27.

As Booth arrived back at the apartment he instantly wondered whether or not he should contact Angela. He knew that he should. She was Brennan's best friend after all, and most likely worried sick. He knew she would be livid if she was kept in the dark. As he stared blankly at the clock and read the time which was displayed as 2.05 am. He decided against it. _I can't call her now. It's far too late. First thing in the mornng then. _He promised himself. He had also come to accept that there would be alot of questions to answer surrounding the recent events relating to Agent Donovan. He wanted so desperatley to forget what that woman had put him and Brennan through. He despised her. Even though she was dead the thoughts, the memories were still there fresh in his mind.

She was the reason Brennan was left fighting for her life. The real test was now was, how would he going to be able to forgive himself. He had let his guard down and he let himself become so close to her. He had even contemplated having sex with her. _What was I thinking?_ For now though sleep was beckoning him and it felt so tempting. How could he sleep though when his life was in such turmoil. Eventually he crawled onto the bed clinging to the pillow as if for dear life. He could smell the slightest scent of the lavender shampoo she had last used. Glancing one last time at the clock he felt his eyes getting more and more heavy and in no time he was fast asleep.

He woke unexepectantly to the sound of heavy banging at the door. He scrambled out of bed and peered out of the window. _Oh hell can't this wait _ he thought to himself as he saw Detective Corby and to his shock Agent Carlson standing outside. "Whats he doing here?" Two police officers also accompanied both men. He slowly opened the door squinting as the morning sun beamed straight down at him.

"Good morning Agent Booth" Corby greeted. "May we come in?"

Booth moved from the doorway letting them through.

"Can't this wait! I got in really late and I need to be back at the hospital soon to see my partner. You know the one who almost died at the hands of that..." Booth couldn't hold himself back and without so much as a warning he lunged at Agent Carlson his hands wrapped tightly around his throat. "Don't you do backgroud checks on your agents? Did you not know her past? The history of her abused childhood? Did you know she killed her parents!" He squeezed harder, as he felt his anger rising. It was like lava bubbling to the surface waiting to explode.

Corby grabbed Booth prying his hands away which left Agent Carlson gasping for air. "What the hell!" He yelled as he broke out into a coughing fit.

Corby settled Booth down "Agent Booth! Get a grip. I know you're upset but this isn't helping anyone. Now if we can sit down so we can talk."

"For what it's worth i'm sorry about your partner" Carlson then apologised. His voice full of empathy "But this is totally unnecessary. We had no idea of Agent Donovans past or her intentions. How could we? That would be just ludicrous" Carlson declared still clutching his throat which now was turning bright red.

Booth tidyed himself up regining his composure. What is there to talk about? Agent Donovan was a sick, twisted individual who tried to kill us. Her screwed up childhood had played a major part in her instability though."

"I don't think anyone could have predicted that she was capable of such atrocities" Corby explained " Now we know Agent Donovan killed Ryan Clarke. Then she went on to kill Laura Clarke. She must have she suspected you were on to her. Then she tried to frame you for Laura's murder. We found the knife that she used to kill Ryan Clarke buried in her garden. DNA results came back on some blood residue and it comfirmed it was Ryan's.  
This means you have absolutley nothing to worry about. We will just require a written statment from you and Dr Brennan. That is of course when she has recovered."

Booth cast a vicious grin "You'll get Dr Brennan's statement when I say you do. Is that clear? Besides the doctor warned me she may not even remember what happened. So for now, mine will have to be good enough. Now if you don't mind i've got to get to the hospital to see my partner."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth entered the hospital and walked casually to ICU and then subsequently to Brennan's room. He opened the door and was completely taken back when he found the bed to be empty. He staggered backwards, his heart racing. _Where is she?_ His stomach was in knots as he raced back to the nurses station.

"Yes" The nurse asked seeing the terrified expression on Booth's face.

"T-emperance Br-ennan" he managed to spurt out "Where is she?"

"Dr Temperance Brennan? Yes she has been moved to the high dependancy unit on the third floor. If you just take..."

Booth didn't hang around for any more details. He just ran to the stairs as he couldn't even be bothered to wait for the elevator.

As he entered the unit he saw that Dr Andrews was stood in the hallway jotting some notes down on a patient chart.

"Hey Doc" Booth got his attention "I'm here to see Dr Brennan. I was really worried there. when she wasn't in her room and all. I almost thought she was dead. _What the hell was I thinking that for?_

Dr Andrews showed him to her room "Dr Brennan is stable for now. She is breathing unaided so we were able to move her here. She is still in a critical condition mind. I will admit though, she is a fighter and as soon as soon as I feel comfortable she is making good progress she can be moved to a private room. "You can go into see her now if you'd like."

Booth didn't nee to be told twice as he made his way in. He was relieved to see her without the breathing tube and she did have some color back in her cheeks which he was happy about. "Hi Temperance. How are you doing?" He took her hand in a vice like grip. "The doctor told me you're doing much better" He stroked her forehead with his other hand "Come on Bones i'm counting on you. You need to wake up so you can continue you're subborness. Your scientific mumbo jumbo I can't make heads or tails of. Even the constant banters we engage in so often. Please. I just need to hear your voice again.

He then realised he hadn't even called Angela. Yes she was going to be so mad at him. Reaching for his phone he quietly left the room and stepped into the hallway reluctantly dialling her number. He had been right. She was mad, and after what seemed like a one hour conversation she had told him she was coming straight down no excuses. After the call Booth quietly went back in and sat next to Brennan. "Hey I just called Angela and she's coming down to see you. See you just don't realise how important you are. How special you are." Tears welled in his eyes as he stared down at her peaceful face. He could tear his eyes away and it was then to his total amazement he saw her eyelids flutter and very slowly she opened her eyes.

"Booth"

"Yes Temperance. I'm here. I'll always be here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ONE WEEK LATER.

The past week had gone pretty much uneventful. Brennan had gone from strength to strength. She had been moved to a private room just one day after she had regained consciouness. Angela and Hodgins had flown down to see her and had had made it quite clear that they weren't leaving until Brennan was going back with them. Dr Andrews was satisfied she was making good progress. The CT scan had come back normal and she hadn't seemed to have suffered any long term memory loss which everyone, especially Booth was thankful for. There had been no seizures. The odd headache seemed to be the only after effect. Booth had made the statement to the FBI and had been cleared off any involvement regarding the murder of Laura clarke.

Dr Andrews was busy discussing something with her when Booth came for his morning visit.

"Hey Booth! The doctor says I can go home within the next couple of days" she said rather excitely. It was a well known fact she hated hospitals but this little vacation had earned her three visits.

"Thats my girl! You'll be back to identifying decomposing corpses in no time" Booth laughed.

The doctors smiled before he left leaving the two of them alone.

"Booth i'm sorry about everything."

"He felt guilt overpowering him "No! You have nothing to be sorry about Bones. This was all my fault. I should never have let Agent Donovan get the better of me. My judgement was severley clouded and I ended up hurting, not to mention almost getting you killed because of it. I never want us to be like that again do you hear me?"

"I thought I was going to die Booth. she began to cry hard. Tears were streaming down her face "I didn't think you would be there to save me" she sobbed.

"I'll always be there for you. I love you." This experience had showed him that she meant more to him then she would ever know. He didn't care what happened in the future but for now he just wanted to be there for her. "I'll always be here for you. I love you. You're my only reason for living" he leant down to kiss her lips.

"Don't leave me Booth. Promise you'll never leave me."

"Never. I promise."

As they both huddled up together Booth smiled. He had finally got what he wanted, the girl of his dreams and nothing or no-one would ever keep them apart.

THE END


End file.
